


Adiptagara

by mforboby



Series: Adiptgara [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO二部主线剧情剧透, M/M, Multi, Transgender, 一方疯狂堕落死亡, 大量角色死亡/复活暗示, 近亲相奸, 黑暗之魂paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 2.4通关后有感而发的黑魂paro同人。舍弃故国、自称为一名逃兵的“太阳骑士”迦尔纳在不死人藤丸立香帮助下奔赴绘画世界完成故人遗愿的故事。私设、自我解释、严重魔改黑魂原作剧情设定注意。“太阳赐给你力量、恋情、青春与永生，深渊赠予你真实、希望与悲哀。你目送的一切美好事物，都将在你眼前迎来消亡。”标题名取自梵语中的“火宅”，譬喻众生皆苦的世界，在日本和中国的禅宗解读中，也有无穷爱欲烦恼宛如熊熊烈火，燃烧修行者之心的释义。





	1. Chapter 1

> 废都迦勒底•其一
> 
> 白龙背弃众神，盗来魔法的天火与狩龙的雷电。据传从那之后，所有主要的思想、技艺和制度都在第一个世代中几近完备，并为诸多延续余火的国家所传承。不甘于生之有涯、学而有涯的贤人，一度建起触碰浮云的天文台，望进深空，追求不曾见于日光的智慧。  
知识永远是危险的。月亮勃然大怒，将星星刺进他们的眼睛，要他们用空荡荡的眼眶永世铭记，谦卑的瞽者方得拜谒光明。  
那淌过眼皮，抚慰我以片刻清凉的，光……
> 
> 奇迹•雷枪
> 
> 古时英雄狩龙时无坚不摧的武艺，同时交缠着阳光与雷电之力，唯有雷之大枪能贯穿巨龙不生不灭、如“永恒”一样坚固的鳞甲。英雄们既被吉尔伽美什公爵授予了猎龙的使命与神性的诅咒，同时也淌着龙血，是为龙族残余的末裔。  
巨龙次第逝去，太阳的恩典不再眷顾大地。空有屠龙之技的骑士在世界的间隙中徘徊，日日夜夜，追逐着往昔的残影。
> 
> 废都迦勒底•其二
> 
> “我收集到充分的论据表明，白龙正在建起城墙，扼杀人类开始发育的理性与心智。”  
沿着天文台的断壁残垣拾级而上，则可发现有识之士的手迹残稿散落满地。旋梯依壁而起，直入云端，已然腐朽不堪，走上去时，像踩着狂人们沙沙作响的谰言。  
“太阳王的余威已如日落西山，骑士们？只会相互残杀的摆设，吉尔伽美什公爵撒手留给我们的毒瘤之一。今日吾等发下悲愿，齐聚在此，难道还能满足于发掘五百多年前的故纸堆吗？”  
“难得睡了个好觉。崭新的星之智慧。”  
“日前设法从蛇人聚落购得一具新死的尸体，制成标本，将与此信同时送达迦勒底。那苍白无鳞的老爬虫不但仍然苟活在世，还在继续着他无耻的实验。  
必须抢在他之前接触到……”  
起初尚是誊写清楚的成捆手稿。若你追随前人的足迹，越爬越高，一路还能拾到烧焦了的羊皮纸，字迹仓皇的黄绢，刻到一半就被丢弃的蜡版和龟甲，只打好了灰线、全然空白的石碑和壁画。  
在楼梯的尽头，幸存者用野兽的指爪留下最后赠言。极难辨读，望之令人眩晕的笔划间，粘结着人血与折断的发黄指甲：  
“他看见我了。我们迄今为止的思考，还停留在知觉的最低层面。”
> 
> 隐匿者(Cryptor)教会
> 
> 切勿留恋薄幸的亡者……  
回去吧，薄暮颜色眼眸的余烬。这里只是扑火之蛾建立起来的悲哀集会。我们暂时和你无话可说，残留生欲之人，不该在此淹留。  
快滚，把歧路抛在脑后，回到你应该被诅咒一万遍的旅途上！月之都的猎犬，继续嗥叫吧，撕碎入眼的任何会动的东西，去强取豪夺，收集七个伟大的灵魂——待你的名剑尽染深渊幽影，心灵也锈蚀不堪，大蛇自然会拦住你的去路，带你归返。  
在火熄灭之前，我们将彻夜翘首以待。

* * *

**“若我途中遭遇不测，你便会代替我苏醒，继承余烬的名字。”**  
姐姐伏下身，把脸贴到棺盖上，如此嘱咐我道。  
在我的记忆(梦境)中，我的姐姐是不世出的剑士。当她拔剑出鞘，足以抽刀断水，将月光留在白昼。她领受了我们的故乡(葬身之地)迦勒底的使命，独自踏上苦旅，接连孤身讨伐花园中的巨人、死之魔境的女主人、不夜城的翎羽之王后，突然消失了踪影。  
又过了一段无以计数的日子，路过的旅人告诉玛修说，他曾在深渊边缘见过有着黄昏般秀发与明眸的女子。她一脚踢开他，斜出长剑贯穿恶魔的胸膛，顺势收剑将它踹下断崖。她看也不看他半眼，纵身一跃，跳过那道足足有五十步长、升腾出阵阵硫磺热气的裂缝，径直漫步向对岸。  
他来不及追问她的名字，只记得那鲜艳发丝，深寒剑光足以凝结火与烟。  
隐匿者教会迎立了他们的亡者之王，迦勒底不能再等下去了……

“藤丸立香是我唤醒的第47名余烬。轮到你作出抉择了，即便要与一切(未来)为敌。”  
这样一来，我就是第48名了。玛修是迦勒底的守墓人，既是古代智慧的保管者，同时守护被选中的余烬，走上他们各自的归途。包括倒戈加入隐匿者教会的姐姐，从无一人平安归来；她甚或有种猜想，仇视着迦勒底的隐匿者教会，本身就是由放弃使命的余烬们创立的。  
“那其他人又到了哪里去呢？”  
“或是武艺不精，被魔物啃食，化为道旁枯骨；或是心志不坚，受幻象、回忆和他们心中的深渊折磨，走进魔物的行列，对你挥剑相向。立香她……不，你的姐姐，据说在时间神殿瞥见她的爱人，才追逐着他的背影，跨过深渊，披上隐匿者的黑衣，在大蛇雕像下的石池里洗净剑锋，起身阻杀她的后继者。”  
“就没有成功完成使命的余烬吗？”  
“不然我如何能安坐在篝火边，向你讲述他们一生的故事？人的世代宛如落叶，岁岁枯荣，风吹雨打去，王者与巨龙已从我们的时代彻底消失，所谓的星星，也只是千万年前死去的石头投进我们眼中的光芒。无数小人物默默无言，为此献身，只为了守护我们此刻平静的闲谈。”  
“他们也可以选择回到迦勒底，和我们坐在一起享受篝火。”  
玛修顿了一下：“他们早就‘活’够了。迦勒底的不死人，也无从忍受过于漫长的生命。只有古时的英雄，凭高贵心志承受真正的永生，支撑着他们狩猎龙族、征讨深渊，直至目睹他们守卫的信念全数消融殆尽。  
白龙吉尔伽美什公爵将他们创造出来，是为他最初的仆从与副官，太阳王却称他们为友伴。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“但是他们都不在了。”姐姐。迦勒底的先行者。英雄们。王室与白龙，以及我们本应讴歌与唾弃的一切伟大事物。

“昨日之日不可留。迦勒底现今的使命，就是保存星之火种，挽救并解释胜者和败者的历史，将它们平等地存留。你见过立香是怎么做的。”

我当然见过。隔着一口薄棺，隔着亡者虚幻的睡眠之壁，我梦到姐姐鼓足勇气，就在篝火不远处那座干涸喷泉边，她朝你单膝跪倒，轻信而又郑重其事，承诺她会为了夺回你的眼瞳踏上旅途。事到如今，她可否会戴上燃烧的荆冠，穿过黑教会烛影幢幢的祭殿，还剑于鞘，朝大蛇再次宣誓忠诚，视若无睹，残余的人性如何从她胸前空洞里潺潺流出。

我脱口而出：“不，我对此一无所知。”

玛修接受了我的辩解。“你究竟还记得多少呢？

太古之初，世界本是一片光暗未分的混沌，只有长生的龙族与参天的石树为伍，万物皆在蒙昧中蠕动。后来才诞生了火，将热和冷、光明与黑暗、生命与死亡彻底分开。

包括众所周知的白龙吉尔伽美什，持有睿智慧眼，燃起原初之火的贤者共有三人。常世之王曾化身为人，在他们之中行走，最后本着自我意志选择了幸福的长眠；乐园的魔术师，笑着挥别旧友，踏上断桥，前往与世隔绝的青绿之地。只有白龙，一生不曾与凡人交心的白龙留了下来，继续他永恒的守望。

世界与他的心魂，都在这凝视中渐渐溃烂变质……

白龙叛出龙族，与太阳王结盟，建立最初的王国庇护苦苦求生的凡人，并册封英雄，向他们透露古龙不死的秘密，为他们注入神性与龙血，命他们伐倒石树，剿杀古龙。随着龙族式微，深渊宛如疾病，在星球的尸体上蔓延。

不死的诅咒悄然爆发。失去了常世之王的约束，人们不再轻易死去，反而一次次从坟墓中苏醒，无尽的重生也会逐渐夺去他们的理智，最终令他们沦为行尸走肉。为封锁民众的恐惧，王室派出声名最盛的‘狼’骑士，镇守灾情最严重的北方，建立不死院，扫荡深渊孳生物，囚禁最早一批不死人，试图隔离这一瘟疫。‘狼’心性高洁，数次深入深渊缠战，灵魂却从未受它的低语玷染，自此得到深渊漫步者的尊号，以及他对王室的怀疑，是为人类之间第一场战争的肇端。

他从北方返回王都亚诺尔隆德，英雄们分裂成两派，自此展开长年惨烈的厮杀。

‘狼’在战争之初便渺无音讯，内战最终以保皇派领袖‘鹰’骑士取得胜利告终。却有迦勒底学者推测，王室明智止损，一开始就差遣最为神秘的‘蜂’骑士，刺杀了‘狼’。‘蜂’应是个女人，除此之外，世人对她生涯的其余细节一无所知，或者最成功的刺客本应如此。无论她是否真实存在，这段风闻，未免为‘鹰’天授的荣光蒙上一层阴影。

人们便是如此，为了上位者一两个愚蠢念头，前赴后继付出高贵的生命。那个春天的错误还将一代代重演，直至今日。白龙遁世，太阳王室陨落，骑士只存在于传说之中，深渊的势力已统治了大半个世界，但你踏上旅途，便会发现，你遭逢的艰难与恶意大半来自人类。”

“路上小心。我不想再一次失去你们了。”

临行赠礼是两块归还骨片，我可以凭此信物返回最后休息过的篝火，暂作休整。两节雪白指骨，曾与我打闹嬉戏，勾紧我的小指做下约定。我将姐姐的遗骨捧到唇边，长吐一口冰冷浊气。我们无法用呼吸和体温温暖彼此。

藤丸立香，游魂之王，抛弃迦勒底的事业、倒戈加入隐匿者的女骑士，我的姐妹，我们本是两个残破躯壳同享一个名字，一缕孤魂。今日我踏出祭祀场，重走你的老路，追随你的执着，你的愚蠢，你的执迷不悟。你纵使身在远方，已不是孤独一人。

“座上的王七存其四。你必须打倒余下的他们，夺回立香手中的前三个王魂，才能收集到足够延续这个时代的柴薪。”

“那一定是值得拯救的未来吗？”

“至少它容许我们心存希望。爱已无存，希望便是唯一的麻药。”

命中我们必将重逢。无论是我先追上你，还是你挡住我的去路。姐姐，我们的血脉终会融合为一，无论是你先咽气，我守着你渐渐腐烂，还是你的利剑贯穿我的咒术，你的泪水落进我被剖开的胸膛。

瞧啊，这片大地上最后燃起的火……

* * *

> 不死院·其一
> 
> “无边无际的海水。无边无际的黑暗。深渊是全然包容一切可能性的存在。”

“你难道不想看看他现在的脸？”

深渊之蛇一身弄臣的褴褛花衣，嬉笑着从阿周那的影子中现形，迦尔纳反而往着安全距离后退了一步，几乎退到溶洞岩壁边，摇了摇头。

“深渊漫步者，没有活人能够自诩了解你。不拔枪吗？”

“你已经知道得太多了。”

他瞧着道满俯到阿周那背后，白皙的手臂也如蛇一般，盘上他的喉咙。昔日的“王之刃”驯顺地歪在他臂弯里，别过脸呛咳起来，披散下凌乱的白发。

“一半一半吧。因为鄙人同族的亡魂一直知道。因为这个男人**曾经知道**。

你辛苦跋涉至此，也不想点评一二，稍微抒发感想么？”

箭镞边缘跳动着火光，从流浪骑士袍角下无声掠出。迦尔纳踏牢了大弓将弦拉满，一箭擦过阿周那鬓边，射碎那张喋喋不休的象牙色脸孔。

距离蛇自噬其尾活转过来，尚有一段可供喘息的时间。阿周那依旧没有醒觉的迹象，他不再尝试穿过那道雾门、走上前去，便背靠岩壁，朝满室空寂说：“除了解脱你之道，我确实无话可说。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

> 旧王都亚诺尔隆德·其一
> 
> 一些没有根据的传闻：
> 
> “蜂”本是“狼”秘密的爱人。同样在出征前夜，银刃出鞘，一如既往扑向他的怀抱。
> 
> 白龙公爵与王室过从甚密。太阳王将长妹日光王女远嫁海外，与东国之神成婚。她有幸走出亚诺尔隆德这道樊篱，其他王室女眷依旧深锁内闱，抚育下一代在戴冠之日呼以“奥兹曼迪亚斯”圣名的君王。不死街上的逃犯曾当过王城卫兵，他看见公主们拖曳裙裾，掩藏她们带鳞的长尾。
> 
> 太阳王家的礼拜堂供奉着一尊半身被毁的偶像，一具空空的石棺，其中装殓着一套铠甲，一只戒指。
> 
> “鹰”是无双的射手，猎龙骑士们最后也是最广为人知的领袖。他蔑视白龙传授的雷枪技艺，凭一人的武力，将为祸多年的灾龙尽数夷灭，仅留下祂们的幼弱子种，供人类奴役。
> 
> 他的箭矢上寄宿着火炎之力。有别于传承自龙族、庄严清净的象征秩序的雷电，火是人性中沉淀的黑暗与混乱的体现。
> 
> “狼”出师未捷，一朝身死，未能堂堂正正与他约战，却是他的遗恨之一。
> 
> 迦尔纳是深渊的契约者。
> 
> 他诚然是亚诺尔隆德最纯洁的骑士。当他结束鏖战，摘下狼骑士头盔，回到炉火熊熊、灯光闪烁的厅堂，哪怕是吉尔伽美什也无从挑剔他的言行。但又有哪个同袍或敌人能效仿他一次再一次全身而退，活着目睹他潜入又离开深渊？
> 
> 那些仅余他独自聆听，终由他一人回答的誓言……
> 
> “深渊从不开口索要。欲求之物，它们会自己来取。”无名之月沉没在深渊最底，偶尔乘着幽暗无波的潮水上浮，漂到叹息的滨边。她的幻梦统治无缘于阳光的万物，也平等地照耀着误入的外乡人，低声道出他所不能承受的诱惑或秘密。迦尔纳失去行踪，诸神也都凋零之后，她接连如此毁掉了无数霸者，无数王朝，叹息之滨由此扬名。
> 
> 只有比那海水更深沉的欲念，方能压过深渊的呼唤。
> 
> ——以上记录摘自迦勒底助教C·B阁下4月15日于学科会议上的发言
> 
> 我却要说，凡是那些已经死去、未曾出生的人们，就是最有福的。

* * *

“别看我的脸。”

男人的呼吸和体温掠过他的背脊，尚能勾起欢情的余韵。阿周那原本俯趴在马厩围栏上，呆呆瞧着风灯下摇晃不止的影子，见床伴已经完事，便往背后轻轻踹了一脚：“让我先起来。你永远不知道你有多重。”

“抱歉。”男人在一阵整理袍甲的窸窣声中退开，“你想喝点水吗？”

他也永远记不住，事后他有多厌恶镜子和水。他久未谋面的同僚目不转睛地凝视着他，那双蓝眼睛令人绝望地清澈，映照出他满是茫然的脸孔，眼角发红，双唇润泽，眉睫反而像被汗水泪水蘸着墨重新描画了一遍。

“……我不渴，只想快点回去洗个澡。”他活动了一下被迦尔纳半身黑甲压得发麻的身体，“你还有三天休沐的时间。狩龙者刚从城外巡游归来，我明天一早便要觐见王上和吉尔伽美什公爵了。”

迦尔纳顽固地修正他：“‘无鳞的’吉尔伽美什。”

真奇怪。他比阿周那早了十八年——可以说是整整一代人的时间——受封为骑士，当时初代太阳王仍然在位，据说先王视他如弟如友，却和吉尔伽美什一起决定，令他移师前往北方，镇压深渊之乱。迦尔纳从未质疑王家敕命，但似乎对白龙公爵心存芥蒂。

“他视那个称呼为奇耻大辱。”

“如果他无愧于心，就不会把真相视作贬损和侮辱。”

他没见过白龙变回原型的模样。亚诺尔隆德筑起了诸国中最高的城墙，最巍峨的城池，但要关住一头真正的龙，还是显得太小了一些。吉尔伽美什平时都以金发白肤人类男子的姿态现身，不知怀着何种心情，与他亲手创造出来的猎龙者杂处，对他们颐指气使，发号施令。如果他贸然在他眼前现出龙形……

迦尔纳在试探他么？他被那股隐秘的渴望攫住了，不由得背过身去，闷闷地穿戴起来：“先王早有遗诏，白龙权同护国公爵，于情于理，我们都应对他尽君臣之礼。今晚的话，不要向第三个人提起。”

他感觉到，迦尔纳的视线停在他起伏着的后背上，几乎能烧出细细的幻痛来。“回不死院之前，我们还能再见一面吗？”

“好吧。那是自然。”

他们抓紧叙职的寥寥数日，在王都匆匆密会，交流往往止于肉体。迦尔纳一贯话少；他秉性敏感多思，反而是更为谨言慎行的那个人。今晚他还是第一次听他谈论殿堂之事。

* * *

“您和迦尔纳大人是同乡吧？他也出身自卡利姆公国。”

“是的。这又怎么了？”

那个向他辞行的银骑士迎着他的目光噎了一下，选择直言不讳：“吉尔伽美什公爵竟然连续挑选了两个卡利姆人统领猎龙者，我只是有些好奇。”

他一笑而过：“我和我的前任很像么？我记得你是个老兵。”

“当然不。毋宁说，您麾下的骑士们已经训练得毫无他留下的痕迹了。”

从那刻起，他才真正对迦尔纳产生了兴趣。

迦尔纳长年镇守北方，亚诺尔隆德心目中的他更像一道幻影：曾经他是白龙最早的作品，满身金甲，辉煌如落阳，不变的只有寡言、忠诚与武艺。他领受下那件苦差，与深渊作战，如斜阳没入幽谷消逝了光芒，深渊蔓延的暗火将他的甲胄延烧成漆黑，与血肉黏连一体再难脱下，却未能折损他苍白的美貌……后来阿周那都一一验证了这些传言的真实性。

他选择了最为直白的方式邀请他，心知他从不拒绝，他生来也习惯了被人授予。

倘若迦尔纳当初拒绝了他，他的执着是否还会越演越烈？


	4. Chapter 4

> 不死院·其二
> 
> 时机、命运和天意要如何契合，才能在磐石上建立我们的天上之国？

“您拥有着金子似的灵魂。”

修女一手怀抱稚子，苦笑着用另一只手拨开他的枪尖。

迦尔纳一击不中，不再恋战，当即跳开，与来敌拉开安全距离。他右臂已然骨折，软软垂在身侧，这一枪也是强弩之末。血污溅满他的护面甲，放眼望去，连月光也泛着少女颊上的淡淡晕红。

海风徐来，吹散铁锈腥气，潮涌轻轻叹息。他明明记得，先遣队孤兵深入，上一刻还困在迷宫尽头的竞技场，背靠着背拼死苦战。

“一条手臂换一条手臂。一队银骑士换一队米尔伍德蛮人。这还不足够吗，亚诺尔隆德的来使？我知道，白龙公爵本是考虑与深渊缔结和约，才挑选了您来见证盛事。”

她的手曾是美丽的，指节修长，洁白纤细，爱惜地留着贝母色的整齐指甲，即使被雷枪穿透掌心，半只手掌烧得焦黑，筋断骨碎，和五指几近只有一层皮相连。

握住足以贯穿古龙坚鳞的雷光，女人的无一丝卫护的手。

“……但深渊用杀戮证明，尔等是殊无理性与善意可言、只能以刀剑沟通的族类。夫人啊，不知您姓甚名谁？我将把您的答复整理成回函，面呈我们的王奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

“马奇里，一个被侮辱与损害的名字。”修女的兜帽被风掀开一角，露出夹着银丝的紫发，“请叫我隐匿者(Cpytor)教会的马奇里姐妹。我们是世界蛇之女，一共有姐妹三人。我一度也走在阳光下，梦想着成为凡人的妻子与母亲；但我的未婚夫前往青绿之地追寻一颗坠落的星，一去不回。

施舍的英雄，好心的、灵魂如太阳般辉煌的骑士，如果您在何处见过我的丈夫，请替我收殓他的遗骨倾入河中，月亮会把他送回我身边。”

“为您效劳是我的义务。深渊没有别的话想说了？”

马奇里姐妹似乎就住在海边的船屋里，还在贫瘠沙地上种了一片月光花。植物们背朝着他，垂下它们大如人面的枯萎花盘，交头接耳，忽然有个怯怯的声音响起：“是兄弟也没所谓吗？”

“我问心无愧。”

“勇敢的回答。你也敢对世人与他如此坦白么？”

“唯独王权与人心不可试探。”

它们温柔地反驳他：“所以你仍是不能，他也是不敢。自以为诚实的高尚者，往往逼迫他人制造出更多的灾难与谎言。”

“岸上的人们，未必能像你一样心志坚定。大多数人轻易向欲望屈服，也是天性使然，无从指摘。你的正直，反而是一种邪恶。”

月光花在风中倒伏下去，叶子沙沙作响，它们弯着腰，爆发出一阵省悟的喧嚷声。

“那就说得通了！你原来想独善其身，却坐视他为你受苦。千万不要害羞。”

“我们原是海中的弃婴，受着对生命的渴望，像鱼群被亮光吸引，渐渐聚集到马奇里妈妈怀里。”

“我目睹了您斩杀被污染的同袍的英姿。好嫉妒那个倒霉鬼，好想被神枪杀掉一次……”

它们摇晃着干瘪的脑袋，自问自答起来。黄土下的不死人头颅，被扎进他眼眶和嘴唇里的根须挠得咯咯发笑，赞同地附和：“死在爱人之手，就是我享受到的最后的甜蜜。我目不转睛，看着她用一把钝刀切下我的首级，用泪水清洗我放干了血的躯干，才甘愿瞑目。”

它们的声音宛如浪花，从无数个喉咙中发出，汇合成拍打着沙岸的狂澜：“有道理，有道理！落阳的骑士，你的爱人一定无惧流言中伤，有着和你同样明亮的灵魂。快把他带来，带到这里来，让他也领受深渊的恩惠！”

夜晚与噩梦都太长了。他萌生出一丝决绝念头，就此封缄那些污秽的呢喃，不让只言片语传回亚诺尔隆德。

“您该不会想杀身成仁，作下警告后来者的标记吧？就算是我，也不忍心目送太阳葬身此地。

回去吧，向白龙报告您失败的使命，以及火之时代势必逝去的事实。

那是临别的祝福。再次感谢您，应允寻觅我的亡夫。痛苦的情人，彷徨的友伴，别有居心的君王，无人能在您的锐眼前隐藏他们的思想。”

月亮苍白浮肿，搁浅在沙滩边载沉载浮，就像一匹绽裂了粉红色肚皮开始腐烂的巨鲸尸体。她凝视着他，慢慢闭上了气斑状的独眼。

很多年后，他再度造访他和阿周那的故乡。创立白教会的正法之国卡利姆，却深陷对罪业女神的迷狂信仰。相传她原本是个魔女，祈求深渊的怜悯，以肉身承受此等伟业，且赢来了诸神的忌惮。

他走进破败街衢，招呼路旁腰配刺剑、一身黑衣劲装的牧师，兑出手头的灵魂，为他们的女神买了张赎罪券。

* * *

忠诚，服从，沉默，戒骄戒躁。灭却人欲，克己奉公。

他们本是被剔除了过去与未来，无从体验童年与老年的永生的守卫，才得以被太阳王分予王魂，白龙注入龙血。

一刀一刀，剥去树皮，用原木挖出粗拙的形状，仔细雕刻手足和五官，再用砂纸擦拭抛光。

“奥兹曼迪亚斯”砰地一声，将一只木刻石榴抛到他脚前：“我无法赋予它们灵魂。所以我从不喜欢雕人像。”

先王据说雅爱绘画和建筑，就目前王城的设计和藏品可见一斑；当今继位的太阳王，是他的庶子，性情嗜好也大相径庭。

就算是血亲父子，脸也未免太像了。阿周那选择闭口不言，垂下头去，收起他受封前的异议。


	5. Chapter 5

“奥兹曼迪亚斯”止住了话头。亚诺尔隆德的无冕之王施施然现身，前襟别着一朵新剪下的玫瑰。玫瑰招摇着润泽血色，他的眼睛和嘴唇令玫瑰也相形黯淡。

吉尔伽美什与王室结盟，就此长留在人类的都城。白龙藏起了他的犄角、长尾和利爪，更没有阿周那熟悉的焦热吐息，断壁残垣，呻吟的大地。先王身故后，他挟外戚之荣，监国之尊入主内廷，权势煊赫更胜昔日。

一头龙盘踞在亚诺尔隆德的心脏上……他既然能为了仇恨，背叛他本来的族类，为何不能因为骄傲或贪婪，背叛凡人第二次？

太阳王假笑了一下：“我们设法打发了一些时间。君臣游戏还有多久能结束呢？”

“再等片刻吧。孤已经把他训导得足够耐心，也足够出色。”白龙一手搭住他的肩头，那双属于异类的苛烈眼眸却紧盯着阶下的骑士，“你的血统与心性之高贵，之前孤也得到了明证。”

无论经历多少次，阿周那都会被他盯得背后生寒，从胃底窜上一阵夹杂着冰冷欣悦的恐惧。难道他看穿了自己掩饰的杀意，还是说觐见王上，与他共进早餐也属于试炼的一环？他得体地应对：“我必将以血和火报答您的恩情。”

“奥兹曼迪亚斯”不置可否。“公爵的发言，你大可不必在意。与人为敌、威胁到火之存续的龙种，早在先王一代，便被弑神之枪屠杀大半。你是我们选出的英雄之首，本不应屈居人下，也想必能在我的有生之年，接过猎龙的使命，并画上一个圆满句点。”

所以在龙之后……？

“你理应心知肚明，亚诺尔隆德超然于人类诸国的缘由。”

这样一看，太阳王一脉身为原初火炉的看护者高坐明堂，有不朽的真龙与永生的骑士环伺，他们的短寿与他们恣肆的爱欲，反而成了某种特权。深渊爆发后，初火曾一度黯淡。先王向白龙了解了初火的形式与原理，主动投身火炉，焚尽自身的精魂添了火。

那闷烧进骨髓、灵魂也飞散成灰的明光，确实与“太阳”的美誉相称。白龙走进送葬的队伍，目送盟友走上献祭之路，也仅余他一人扶柩而归。

“如今，不死的恶疾如附骨之疽，重又蔓延，亚诺尔隆德城墙外也有不法之徒群聚起来，被邀为王侯们的座上客，朝他们散布质疑传火的异端邪说。因此……”

吉尔伽美什打断了他：“到时候让迦尔纳来讲，他快从乌拉席露回来了。阿周那今天也听得够多了。”

“遵命。那就等到狼骑士复命之日，我们再聊一聊吧。”“奥兹曼迪亚斯”浑不在意，朝他道别，抽走他刚才刻石榴用的黄油刀，“鹰之骑士啊，原谅我今日言语无礼。我希望你知道，你们一经分享太阳的王魂，便与我形同族人，原可以更亲密一些的。”

他扬手掷出那柄餐刀，银光一闪即没，咝地一声割断王座后束起的帏绳。帷幕应声坍塌，就此掩埋幕后万千隐秘。

“另外，明天用早餐前，请让那副画及时消失。”

公爵笑着附和：“宫内的陈设，也该重新布置一下了。”

太阳王扬长而去，抛下一人一龙面面相觑。阿周那只觉得喉头发紧：他无从想象，从而更为恐惧，他能在与吉尔伽美什独处时干出什么事情。

白龙轻易看破他的顾虑，温言相劝：“放宽些心。孤只想把你早日引荐给迦尔纳。

真正的家族，不仅魂血相连，更是依靠**耻辱与秘密**维系起来的。”

他仿佛被深深刺中，在最后剧烈的起伏中死死捂住脸，咬住一声哽咽的尾巴，硬是把它吞回喉中。

阿周那正欲坐起，又被一双蛮横的手臂拉了下去。两人摔进干草堆里，黑甲压上银铠，发出滑稽的金铁哗啦声。

“受不了。和你在一起只会越来越渴。”

这次他懒洋洋地原谅了迦尔纳。射手目光仍有些涣散，心随意动，伸手抚开床伴的银发，择掉沾到他脸上的秸秆和草灰。

也像是抢救一幅古画，他凭那匆匆一瞥得来的记忆，信笔涂抹，拂去岁月与怨仇的蒙尘，还原画中人的脸孔，还他应得的功绩，无瑕的金甲，那幅油画上他与白龙和太阳王的亲密无间。

出于一种朴素的同僚之情，他当然替迦尔纳不平。阿周那得承认自己有点喜欢他，痴迷于他消瘦憔悴、紧绷皮肤下流淌着灵魂之火的身体(甚至包括那身把他割伤的利甲)，更是因为他惜字如金，从不多看也从不多说。

要是迦尔纳能继续沉默下去，这一晚就堪称完美了。刚才他眼前一阵白光迸裂，就在床伴小腹上交代出来，正懊恼地瞧着他下身的漆黑甲胄如何被勾勒出一道道浊白痕迹。

他依旧有些恍惚。除了难堪的污渍，流血的割伤和咬痕，情欲欢爱，是否和濒死的体验有诸多共通之处：包括丢盔卸甲，压抑的痛苦，求饶的呻吟，抽搐着被贯穿剖开的肉体。

“忘了吧，忘了这一晚。”

迦尔纳把他紧紧揽到胸前。每次他的拥抱都让阿周那喘不过气来，感觉他能挤断自己的肋骨：“我不能。我会一直记到我们重聚那天的。”

> 深渊大蛇
> 
> 蛇是因心怀私欲而中途堕落，未能成为龙的可悲生物。在初火熊熊、王下骑士们各司其职的世纪，那未尝不是一种侥幸。
> 
> 无名之月甫一苏醒，召唤追随她的三条大蛇前来，点化出他们的人形，诏令他们从事引诱游魂的事业，传播黑教会的福音。
> 
> “你们渴求快乐，犹如不死人生性会被余火所吸引，因着那脆弱缥缈的温暖，重复诞生随后消亡，最后化作泡沫。
> 
> 受造的生命，都是世上的**柴薪**，未必比这快乐的泡沫更为久长。”


	6. Chapter 6

“别说胡话了。我不想和你的使命争夺你。”

当初他诱惑迦尔纳，不过把这视作比武场上一笑而过的游戏。天意与人欲，悉如他之所愿，迦尔纳果然还有施舍他情爱的余力。

善泳者溺。但或者，这次他所得的溢出了福杯。

他的辩解直白得可怕：“那对我不公平。我还是凡夫俗子，怎么能欣赏过你的痴态，却完全无动于衷？”

倦怠与柔情被一扫而光，阿周那顿时清醒了过来。他从没想过迦尔纳会拥有其他伴侣——并非自怜也非自傲，他只是无需与迦尔纳之外的对象竞争。

“……如果你认为我在利用你，我可以马上结束我们的关系。”

“别从我身边逃开。”

迦尔纳任何时候都不是可以轻忽的敌人。射手咬紧嘴唇，没被他拉住的另一只手埋在稻草掩护下，缓缓捻出一支银矢，正欲修饰身缠天火的箭尾，一个转念，却折断箭尾，将魂之矢重新铸为短匕，形如蜂刺。

最快的，最安静的，最有效率的武器。只要瞄准他卸下黑甲毫无防备的胸膛……

“还容我三思。你自从回到王都，便格外焦躁。究竟发生了什么？”

“你说你不想听。”

“我更担心你。只有关于白龙、动摇国本的话题，求你万万不要提起。……唯独不要讲给我听，北方有的是倾听秘密的荒原与修道院。”

他还没有对迦尔纳生出杀念，还没有，察觉这个决定将让他追悔到余火熄灭之日。

迦尔纳没有放开他，目光也无一丝动摇，拉过他沾着薄汗赤裸的手贴到唇边：“我说完了。”

他分明摸到他在苦笑。

他的嘴唇几乎灼伤他的手。雕琢完毕的蜂之匕却如他的灵魂，如最冷的铁抚慰着他的心。他的指腹满意滑过纤细剑身，特地没有为它开刃，以防洒下多余的血。一击毙命的利器，既可以伪装成缝衣针、羽笔或者发簪，也不该制造无谓的痛苦，直接贯穿鼓膜捣烂脑髓，或者刺透对方的太阳穴，便已完成它们的任务。

最坏的预感应验了，阿周那实在没有当密探的天分。他强颜欢笑：“难道深渊又卷土重来了吗？”

“不能说没有关系。”

于情于理，他没有在这里处决异议者的必要。万一他不幸失手，死于迦尔纳枪下，已是最轻的惩罚了。

亚诺尔隆德严禁私斗。狼骑士的武技，至今仍是不传之秘，即使他身为继任者，接管了猎龙骑士们的行谊记载，也难觅迦尔纳取人性命的描写。龙族，生者，不死人，可悲的深渊生物，受污染的亡魂，自不量力的武人，无论谁和他站到同一片土地上展开厮杀，他最后都会独自离开战场。因此他游离在骑士团外，常常孤身深入敌阵，继续着他阴鸷的常胜。

他的力量太难捉摸。莫非是先王传承的王魂更加纯正吗？阿周那不介意赌上自己的命运一作探究。

他半是真心半是虚情：“就算违背王命，我也想助你一臂之力。”

“我自己的战争，不能把他人卷入其中。深渊永远是危险的，如果我发现你追了上来，我会按军法处置你。何况龙和深渊不会同时出现。”

这样说来，他确实不曾踏足北方，亲眼一见那里的严冬与苦夏，凄清的日照，眼眸寒冷如宝石的不死人，残雪如何拂上迦尔纳肩膀，再被他的体温融化。

深渊的扩散范围仅限于北方。但龙也在渐渐消失，即使他设法在洛斯里克，保留下一部分被驯化的龙种……吉尔伽美什为何一边加紧围剿龙族，一边源源不绝，抽调迦尔纳的旧部增援北方，坐视他们前赴后继、心满意足被狼骑士埋葬？

“答应我，下次你回来之前，务必和我见上一面。……我们最好能穿着衣服说话。”

“知道了。在你身上，我仿佛重拾人之贪婪。”

被遗弃的匕首，落在干草堆里，朝相拥的恋人们闪出一道焦虑冷光。

他能够想象迦尔纳摆脱英雄的枷锁，另觅良缘吗？他也能找个妻子，许诺与她共度余生，步入远没有他们想象中美好的婚姻，再成家生子，既是为了取悦也是为了折磨自己？

他们无法被那种平庸生活终结。他们只能被这灾难般的激情毁灭。

* * *

> 弓·暗月之弓
> 
> 在旧王都亚诺尔隆德击杀奥兹曼迪亚斯的幻影，使用月之余香，在天文台与万能的人偶交换入手。
> 
> 王子受封为古神的眷属前，已被月亮深深吸引……
> 
> 自惭形貌，更憎恨着镜子的他，从最后的王下骑士那里得到了慰藉与共鸣。
> 
> 同病相怜者恪尽职守，留给他武艺，权谋，一颗满布荆棘拒绝相信的心，也抛下他飘然远去。
> 
> 瞧吧，怜悯果然是最为无用之物。

“我们自诞生之初，便从余火中分得了四种力量：光明，黑暗，混沌与死亡。

日光之下，必有阴翳，邪恶的呼唤，消亡的命运，都将与你时刻相伴，如影随形。不死人诅咒，只让你一度错觉摆脱了死亡，却离混沌与黑暗越来越近。”

“这就是你失去了眼瞳，坐在篝火边依旧手持提灯的缘故吗？”

迦勒底的盲女握紧提灯灯杆。“火之将熄，世道宛如无光的黑夜，我唯望能举灯照亮你的前路。灯下之影，绝非真正的黑暗，而是区分黑暗与光明的界线，为你指明黑暗将于何处蛰伏……那双眼睛里蕴含着我们失去的光芒本身，因此也让我目视本不该看见的事物。

我不该允诺让立香寻回我的眼瞳，她本是迦勒底最大的希望。如果她没有加入隐匿者，立志篡火，本有闯进旧王都亚诺尔隆德、谒见幽暗太阳的实力。

黑教会为她准备了亡者的新郎，那名叫盖提亚，当初自称是常世之王——墓王所罗门的誓约者，出现在迦勒底的男人。她无法容忍他安然无恙，也不可能瞧着他第二次在她眼前逝去。”


	7. Chapter 7

“别太责怪藤丸立香，你的姐姐，游魂之王(King of Hollows)。盖提亚只是压倒她的最后一道稻草。

她的灵魂曾比她手中的宝剑更为明亮。我瞧着她满怀希望，开始她的冒险，如流星般划过大地，也是在这里，她污迹斑斑，终于在世界蛇之女的见证下向她疲惫的心屈服了，月光也随之黯淡。”

柯扬斯卡雅坐在祭祀场出口处的鸟巢上，明明是化作人形的大蛇，她却长着古时日光王女的脸孔。

王女是初代太阳王的长妹。据说她慈爱万物，广受爱戴，早已在诸国与民众的祝福下远嫁海外。她现在又在哪里呢？

“海中之月，地下之月，天上之月。月相盈满之时，月亮才会投下她的影子。她以快乐诱惑海底的蛇，以梦想诱惑古老的龙，以理性诱惑高塔中的学者。她唆使他们相互为敌，却又各自隐伏起来，为她塑造完整的圣体。

那个星辰归位的错误夜晚，我睡在灰烬墓地边，被迷狂的圣歌队吵醒。血月高悬于钟楼塔顶，肉眼见之者皆化为渴血的野兽，至今仍在迦勒底的废墟中游荡。

余烬，你觉得我伪善吗？很遗憾，那个失败的仪式纯然是星之智慧教派主导的，深渊并未参与其中。你可以选择相信我，或者相信迦勒底的守墓人，或者动身寻找那个男人马里斯比利‧亚宁姆史菲亚。他是当时的学院院长，献祭了他唯一的女儿，并在血月降临后不知所踪。他也是墓王的誓约者之一。”

* * *

> 满盛宝血的福杯
> 
> 在绘画世界讨伐阿周那/迦尔纳自刭后固定拾取入手。解锁白龙图书馆的关键道具之二。
> 
> 狼骑士奔赴约定之地，手刃最后一名被深渊污染的同袍的信物。太阳王朝的遥远余晖，在此迎来覆亡。
> 
> 无论血脉相连。无论王命阻挠。无论忠诚与公义横遭践踏。无论身受不死人的诅咒。无论记忆残毁。无论灵魂洁净与否。血不会说谎。
> 
> 瞧啊，哥哥，我们再难活着重聚，血却会不分你我地流淌到一起，如烈火亲吻香木，海洋拥抱河流。
> 
> 那些我们的嘴唇，我们的灵魂未能保管的秘密，血会代替我们永世沉默下去……

“孤所欲求的是纯洁的刺客，放荡的刺客，默默无闻的刺客，声名狼藉的刺客。最意想不到的刺客。

你是孤最卓越的造物。想必这也不在话下吧。”

庭院中百花齐放，绽出阵阵松节油的香气。王子手握一支还没洗过的画笔，就趴在吉尔伽美什膝头睡着了，任由落日之红打湿他的白袍，滴滴答答漫将下来。

又一个“奥兹曼迪亚斯”？

白龙公爵见他欲言又止，淡淡解释：“他睡得很死，不会听见一个多余的字。之前你在洛斯里克……”

阿周那躬身回禀：“马奇里家没有任何异动，龙也很安分。”

“那么薄暮之国？”

“花之魔术师的弟子脱颖而出，被加冕为新任女王。除了负气出走的摩根公主，举国上下一致向她效忠。她的骑士们在筵席上举止如常。

阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡阁下预定在下次天狼星升起时，从青绿之地率众来访，不日将与王上晤谈。”

“梅林还是把她教成了一个木头脑袋。”吉尔伽美什刻薄地评价，“难道她以为与孤的盟友见面，就能再续贤者们的前缘？

等他们到了亚诺尔隆德再说吧。你可以先回去了。”

他的目光投向那幅颜料未干的习作，凝固在山涧边一个绿发白衣的背影上。阿周那不愿与他共处更久，马上告退：“公爵，殿下，再会了。如有任何异动，请通过黄蜂戒指传令。”

“——你以为孤单独命你前来，就是谈论边陲小国的宫廷秘事吗？‘王之刃’哪，能动摇太阳王治世的危机，只可能来自亚诺尔隆德自身。”

……迦尔纳……

他脱口而出：“我不明白。还请您指点一二。”

“你已心知肚明，何必问孤呢？既然你有意隐瞒，就无需假惺惺向孤忏悔，**听从自己的心**便是了。”

“樱桃的季节短暂易逝，

我们俩一边采摘，一边幻想

它们是耳环，

爱的樱桃兜在同样的裙子里，

血滴一般从叶下坠落。

但太短了啊，樱桃的季节，

珊瑚般的坠子，

我们边幻想边采摘的少女风情。”

* * *

酒馆女侍别过身，绕过那个伸长了腿自弹自唱的游吟诗人，终于把派端到他的桌子上，抬起眼睛：“在樱桃成熟之时，您可以叫我维阇娜帕。”

拜白龙的魔法所赐，维阇娜帕是个完完全全的女人，甚至无力拉开爱弓甘迪梵。客人停下喝汤，伸手挽住她垂到腰间的辫子：“阿周那。”

每次和迦尔纳密会，她都难免后悔，后悔自己本该选择一个平庸一些、迟钝一些、更难接受他的男人。事已至此，后悔亦是无用。

王下骑士们不必担心被认出真身：他们全身披挂，不以真面目示人，一般在回到王庭复命时才会摘下头盔。镇守北方监视深渊动向的部队，钦慕迦尔纳的风范，全军上下把甲胄漆成纯黑，追思主帅暗火焚身的苦痛，这种风俗，也流传到了不死人之中；阿周那常常公开露面，代表太阳王室会见诸国使节，笑着揽下种种欢呼、喝彩与赞叹，维阇娜帕却行走在夜色边缘，戴着含笑的白瓷面具。

他们自然而然结账。她留下来收拾残羹冷炙，脱下围裙挂回厨房，才迎着男客们耐人寻味的目光，落落大方走上楼梯，走向她预定好的房间，一裘蓝裙下裹起蜂之骑士的轻甲。

当初她看中这间坐落在十字路口的酒馆，摆弄着一点小钱、酒壶和占卜纸牌，为老板娘拼凑起她虚构的身世：卡利姆贵族与王都女子的私生女，自幼失怙，不得已外出养家。她有个相好，被狼骑士传召到苦寒之地，一年不见得能回来一次，所以……

我有好几份工作，不能常来这里，但我愿意用我的工钱抵扣一夜的房钱，还请您担待。如果这不够的话……她犹豫再三，退下一只手镯递给她。

她掩上门，还有些自鸣得意，尽管兴奋感马上烟消云散。她头一次发现她必须仰视迦尔纳，还被他压得闷叫了一声。

迦尔纳拥她入怀，吻着她的黑发：“无论如何，你在我眼中都是阿周那。”

“行了，闲话少说。”她悻悻挣开他，瞪着那双尽管纤细却也骨节分明的手。借着那短短一抱，她明白无误知道，她不可能凭力量或者技艺的优势胜过他。

“如果我本来就是个女人，怎么能站在你身边，和你相提并论？”


	8. Chapter 8

“感谢您无私的信任。王之先锋出征入辅，幸不辱命。”  
  
“你毫不迟疑体验孤新创的魔法，才是对孤盲从过了头吧？”白龙嗤笑，冷眼望着阿周那接住那卷用菩提叶与龙血绘就的卷轴，通读过一遍默记于心，指尖打起魂之冷火，阅后即焚。  
  
“有必要连身心都重塑成女人么？王之先锋中有足够多的女骑士。如你手头有些比较肮脏的活计，不妨交给克娄巴特拉或者赛米拉米斯。”  
  
“这是我本人的誓愿，我理应为她们躬先表率。不完全的男人或者女人，无法彻底取信于人，刺探内情更是事倍功半。因此——”  
  
“拿去吧，孤开始犯困了。你尽可以放心，扭曲重塑心魂的魔法，已经在地牢的死囚身上充分实验过可行性了，说起来也是孤研究**灵魂之不朽与再炼成**的副产品。  
  
孤难道会谋害自己的情报总管和刺客头子吗？为人类创制的魔法，还是多一些**取乐**的成分比较好。”

  


“他简直在自我折磨。他的灵魂本就是不安的柴薪，天性受毁灭之火吸引，并将迈向那道通向黑暗的窄门。”  
  
白龙原本闭目假寐，漫应了一声：“他和迦尔纳必有一战。”  
  
“一场不负王下骑士英名、撕裂亚诺尔隆德的大战。你就如此漠视余的王祚吗？”  
  
“你在说什么胡话？孤当年和一个不知天高地厚的凡人签订了誓约，可不包括他的王国。  
  
你还记得吧？当年孤和拉美西斯遍搜诸国，寻觅与龙血王魂相称的勇士，后来我们才在卡利姆发现了迦尔纳。或者说，是他主动找上了门。  
  
那时候还没有所谓的‘卡利姆公国’，所以孤也无需称他为王子，是吧？虽说如今反目成仇，他深夜出现在我们榻前，朝拉美西斯宣誓的模样，孤可是历历在目。  
  
他和他的家族之前发生过什么，孤懒得关心。他随后投入了忘我的狂热奉献，其不近人情、把父母故国全数抛到脑后的态度，连孤看了都有些害怕。  
  
于是十八年后，孤造访卡利姆，以宣召英雄之名，从哭泣王后的怀中带走了最小的儿子。他是他们失去迦尔纳之后的骄傲与慰藉。阿周那和他一点都不像，也不知道自己还有一个素未谋面的哥哥。他听着亚诺尔隆德的传说长成少年，对王下骑士们满怀敬仰之情。  
  
起初孤想测试迦尔纳的忠心。当然阿周那之优秀，也足够让孤侧目。所以孤格外用心、迫不及待地哺育他，在他削除记忆受封之后，便向迦尔纳介绍他，把同胞兄弟交到他手中。  
  
他不曾令孤失望，也从未把阿周那视作亲人。拉美西斯却判断错了。血缘的联系不可磨灭，它们仍会无法自拔地相互吸引。  
  
事态越来越有趣了。你会陪孤见证到最后吗？”  
  
“当然。你在余面前无需拘束。”

  


公爵的图书馆中，高达数十尺的书架林立如碑，宛如书之墓场一般。吉尔伽美什显现出庞大苍白的原形，落在中央的逼仄空地上，盘起龙尾，垂下双翼，把脑袋埋到翅下。  
  
他注目着书案上一豆灯光，把盟友的头骨照亮，慢慢合上眼皮，任由自己的意识沉入昏暗。  
  
“孤只是嫉妒，迦尔纳竟会有着那样坚定的眼神。”

* * *

  


> 暗月之剑

> 嗤笑之月啊，你把一切欢乐、智慧和梦想化作谎言…… 

> 幽暗太阳复兴亚诺尔隆德，重新召集起来的骑士团。那乌鸦面具，漆黑劲装，同时配合长短双剑、小盾与弓箭的诡谲武艺，依稀能看出某位王下骑士的遗风。有人目击他们带着燧发枪与马拉火炮出行。  
  
暗月骑士团团长，是挥舞着巨镰的修女。尽管她不请自来，自称王子的乳母，他们望之却如一对年轻幸福的兄妹。  
  
世界蛇之女是黑教会的创立者，对所有不死人施以拯救。她们一共有姐妹三人，均是不亚于古时英雄的武者。蛊惑人心、传颂亡者们战斗与苦难的艺术，又以其中的次女为最。
> 
> 加入我们吧。狩猎之夜才刚刚开始……

  


> 枪·弑神之枪

> 迦尔纳自刭后，使用狼骑士的灵魂，在天文台与万能的人偶交换入手。解锁白龙图书馆的关键道具之一。  
  
＊受迦尔纳的金石之誓与幽暗太阳的提示**保护**，常规途径下，几乎不可能与弓·甘迪梵在同一周目入手。

> 太阳末子的遗爱。  
  
最早的猎龙骑士、深渊漫步者倚仗的神枪，与齐名英雄的爱弓相反，从未夺取无辜的灵魂。  
  
太阳王在初火中预见到火之将熄的未来，厌恶子孙之幼小孱弱，故在传火前托孤白龙，只求维系王室万世一统；他又将伟大王魂分给旁人，与他们约定为家族，冀望以魂之传承取代血之回响。  
  
狼骑士另有在世的血亲。他割舍私情，向王室献上毫无保留的忠诚，因此赢来了接近诸神真相的殊荣。
> 
> “太阳赐给你力量、爱情、青春与永生，深渊赠予你真实、希望和悲哀。  
  
你目送的一切美好事物，都必将在你眼前迎来消亡。”


	9. Chapter 9

“竞争心只会基于比较之理产生。但你在我眼中只是阿周那。独一无二的阿周那。”

  
迦尔纳终于放开她的腰，手掌却滑到她腋下，轻而易举把她人带甲拎起来，活像提着一只猫。她挣扎着踹他，接连踢空了两次，再次绝望地意识到男女之间的气力差距。  
  
“……如果你还有幸款待别的女士，我希望你别把她当成麻袋，而是至少把她放回椅子上。”  
  
“有你在，我怎会再拥女人入怀？”  
  
“不要拿我们漫长的生命开玩笑。”  
  
“为什么你以为我在戏弄你？我们的关系，或者因一时的冲动和欢愉而开始，值得我执迷不悟，为之偿还生命，我却绝不希望这以错误结束。”  
  
“…………”  
  
总会有办法的。太阳王语带双关，目露期许；吉尔伽美什每每嘲笑挖苦他，却一直有求必应。银骑士的欢呼声中，巨龙轰然坠地；血泊在她鞋边汇成小小一滩，牺牲者带着渴盼、恐惧或欢喜，用垂死的嘴唇最后叫她：“夺走我心我魂的王之刃，维阇娜帕。”  
  
但迦尔纳投注给她的热情，从来都是不一样的。所以她才会在回复男身、浑身血气尚未冷却的那个晚上，冒昧地邀请狼骑士共赴枕席，那轻逸而激烈，几欲焚烧她灵魂的罪业之火……  
  
这是她(他)生平以来，第一次对赞美与祝福无计可施。王下骑士分得了太阳王魂，轻率言语也有等同魔法的效力，因此他们从不轻易发誓。她开始恐惧迦尔纳言语的力量了。  
  
“你在干什么？别用脂粉玷污我的刀刃。你不是对女人不感兴趣吗？”  
  
她回过神来吓了一跳，斥责窸窸窣窣解开她裙带的情人。蜂骑士至今仍是处子，也决心不让阿周那的欲望影响另一颗跳动的心脏。  
  
迦尔纳还没放下她，保持着把脸埋到她胸前的姿势，闷声闷气：“我说了，你依旧是阿周那。即使之前就做了准备，这个角度还是……比较新鲜。”  
  
“不行。只有这次绝对不行。”她断然拒绝，推开那颗白发脑袋，“今晚我们就和衣而睡，熬过这一夜吧。别逼我在旅店里闹出人命。你究竟还要不要谈正事了？”

  


心怀私情的阿周那，或许只想闭目塞听，忘却天职所在，随迦尔纳夜奔到他营中；白龙的密探、立誓扫除太阳王之敌的维阇娜帕，却伺机而动，带着冷酷的期待，倾听狼骑士吐露内情。  
  
迦尔纳就没有想过他化身为女子的缘由吗？

  


> 时间神殿

> 常世之王安息的圣地，百年之后，沦为王下骑士们厮杀的古战场。
> 
> 每寸朽坏碑石，断裂刀剑，都浸透了飞溅的魔法与咒术、暗术与奇迹，英灵们在此长眠，伏尸枕藉，无计其数。其灵魂蓄积的扭曲力量，使得无数世界，无数未来，无数可能在那里交汇。
> 
> 狼与鹰尚未一分高下，他们的决战已然空前绝后。亚诺尔隆德的精锐倾巢而出，死伤殆尽，再无余力狩猎巨龙、镇压深渊；承继传火使命的历代诸国，与不死人、恶魔、吸魂鬼、大蛇们的仆从苦苦斗争，战乱频仍，间或有强盛的王朝昙花一现，无人能再启祸端，挑起惨烈直追前人的战争。  
  
每逢冷风拂过衰颓长草，从卡利姆吹向北方的亚斯特拉，吹进伊露席尔和卡塔利亚的家家户户，草叶幽咽鸣响，怨愤悲泣：  
  
“亚诺尔隆德，天上之国。你凭借两代经营，古龙伏首，深渊畏步，成就人类最初也是最后的辉煌，再空掷了接下来的一千年，龟缩王都渐渐腐烂，沉醉于荣华之火的幻梦。  
  
白龙啊，你曾声称要捍卫凡人的福祉……玉座送走了出征的王族，未嫁的少女笑着吻别恋人，无忧无虑的儿童被从父母怀中带走，垂老的双亲，无人赡养，浑然不知稚子们还将埋骨他乡。  
  
你从我们家中掳去最美丽英勇的儿女，教诲他们何为公义与荣誉，悉心呵护他们的天真，又驱策他们自相残杀，把泪水留给我们，把鲜血留给被玷污的神殿，原是为了献上一场葬礼竞技吗？”
> 
> 因着墓王恩惠与骑士们的遗恨，不幸的访客，会在废墟中瞥见死而复生的故人。  
  
心有不舍的亡者们，把此处视作巡礼圣所。

  


我怀揣着姐姐的遗骨，鼓起勇气反驳她：“玛修和你，我一个都不相信。”  
  
柯扬斯卡娅不怒反笑：“是吗？谎言、背叛与死别，在洛斯里克、在这个世界本是常事。这三种武器，足以刺穿所有铠甲，连那些流着神血的英雄也无法幸免。拒绝相信的心，或者才是最坚不可摧的盾牌吧。”  
  
“……我同时质疑深渊和火焰。余烬夺取群王灵魂的旅途，对我也是可有可无的职责，或者只有姐姐能给我一个答案。你身为深渊的使徒，为何要给我建言？”  
  
通往灰烬墓地下方的老铁门颤抖着洞开，枯藤老树，在我眼前堆砌出一条窄路。  
  
无论姐姐漂泊何方，今晚又在哪面墙壁下蜷身休憩，我们都将通过这段苦旅汇合为一。思及这点微不足道的联系，我又提起了精神。  
  
“月亮说：‘亚诺尔隆德的**寻王者**……算了，女人啊，你的名字是变数。自召唤之初，我就知道你将为了一己私欲选择背叛。快从我鼻子下消失，给我添点乐子吧。’  
  
于是他放过我，任由我怠慢大蛇的使命在这里筑巢，守望余烬们继续他们的旅途。”然而柯扬斯卡娅会是我的变数，还是古神手中一颗吉凶未卜的骰子？  
  
“啊对了，想逃出灰烬墓地的不死人，还要接受最后一道试炼哦？  
  
秉承传火信念的洛斯里克王室，曾迎来了一对双胞胎公主。姐姐是凛然的骑士，那阴燃混沌之火的魔剑，便是她踏入烟熏湖肃清恶魔巢穴的证明；妹妹孱弱多病，自幼被觊觎王位的马奇里伯爵收养，被灌输以虔诚教育，获选为卡利姆的圣女。  
  
传火之日终于临降，一反王室期待，这可悲头衔却鄙弃长女，落在了被遗忘的次女头上。东国的奴隶骑士英雄救美，甘愿接受镣铐加身的宿命，换取公主们的自由，孰不知她也在水牢另一侧同意以身殉火，乞求父亲释放她的爱人。  
  
创立黑教会的三姐妹，听说她们生前都是白教圣女呢。行了，言归正传，迦勒底和洛斯里克做过一次交易，学院以魔术师的名义依附王国，与他们共享白龙的秘密，王国则带来了守卫，为迦勒底防备那些不怀好意的窃贼。血月之夜让他们的筹谋都沦为笑话，铁心的愚者，依旧在冷月下游荡，击倒他反而成了迦勒底学徒的毕业纪念。  
  
去吧，藤丸立香。打败一次灰烬试炼者，从他的胸口拔出沥血的螺旋剑，证明你的决心。  
  
夜晚越来越长了，不祥的暗影正在滋生。**愿阳光尚能照耀你的前路**。”

  


从亡者战士刀下救了我一命，打开闸梯为我引路的流浪骑士，今晚和我坐在篝火边休憩，自我介绍说：“这条路对开始巡礼的不死人还是太难了。一介逃兵，姓名不足辱没尊听，方便的话你可以叫我迦尔纳。我很高兴能遇见神志清醒的旅伴。”  
  
“你听口音像是卡利姆人。”  
  
“我确实出身自卡利姆。但人的祖国不应是出生之地，而应是启蒙智慧之地。”


	10. Chapter 10

> 奇迹·金石之誓
> 
> 摘自迦勒底的一本盲人点读书：
> 
> 古时狩龙者创制的奇迹。垂死之人捍卫自己的灵魂不至于消散、或被心怀不轨之辈夺取，将它交予生死相依的同袍吞食保全，饮下其生命的源泉。
> 
> 亚诺尔隆德的骑士们铸造众多动人传说，这段秘仪，也经由鹰之骑士与后续来访的白教圣职者，在洛斯里克得以存续。
> 
> 正因今世没有值得交付心魂的对象，奇迹才渐渐失传了。

又经历了一系列“小骚乱”，他们背靠着床，坐在床边的灯芯草席上平静了下来。

维阇娜帕总算保住处女之身，不过楼上的响动，也足够被其他人解读成情侣之间的噪音了。本来迦尔纳富有风度地把床让给她，自己席地而睡，她坐卧不安，还是选择翻身下床，躺在情人怀里。

她依偎着迦尔纳，把脸贴到他的肩甲处。深渊之火熏出的纯黑，被铁匠细加雕琢，一刀刀刻出原本的黄金底色来。那纹章乍看是象征骑士之坚韧的忍冬花，实际上却是变形溅射的烈焰，侵蚀黑暗。

楼下的夜晚还在继续。走调的鲁特琴就没有安静过片刻，后半夜一直有人推门进来，用各国口音吵着添酒，钱币哗啦一声洒落柜台，女侍被摸到屁股的尖叫声，醉汉一言不合争吵起来，爬到桌子上又唱又跳。他们也可以抛却王下骑士的荣誉，加入楼下的生活之中吗？

他们都经历过更艰苦的行军之夜，这一晚却比想象中难熬。迦尔纳搂过她的脑袋，顽固地坚持那个称呼：“阿周那，我是认真的。我可以从素不相识的陌生人开始，重新认识你。”

“讨伐白龙之后，再重新开始吗？”

“怎么了？”

他抬眼瞧着她挣脱他起身，抬手盘起发辫。尚未拜见无瑕之月的星光，透过漏风的窗，照耀着蜂骑士与她唯一的看客。她屏息凝神，以舞者的优雅解开蓝裙，把它甩到脑后。

温柔平淡的卡利姆少女荡然无存，王之刃跨过委落在地的衣裙，屈身拾起折好，明天她还要把它原样还给老板娘。

流丽的轻甲几近融入夜色中，贴伏着她纤细得带着男孩气的躯体。她摒弃美饰，仅佩着白教骑士的鸢尾纹披风扣，抱着那条蓝裙，却像怀抱敌人鲜血淋漓的首级。

“迦尔纳，我在你眼前，已形同赤身露体了。我要求你毫无保留，道出你了解的所有真相。”

> 誓约·古龙之道
> 
> 龙既是感情莫测的活物，也是原初秩序的构成部分。
> 
> 据传初代太阳王曾与白龙立约。傲慢如三贤者之一的吉尔伽美什也向人类低下头颅，屈身于誓约的枷锁，许诺看护他的余生，他的子孙。除了这则太阳王室的秘闻，没有其他誓约者载于史册。
> 
> 流着**龙血**的参谒者，兴许更有机会博得古龙的垂怜，面见牠们真容，一探其中秘辛吧。
> 
> 不同于灵庙下的墓王，多兰古雷格的花之魔术师，誓约之于龙也是一种束缚与诅咒。况且龙的好恶恩仇与吾等并不相通，贸然承受牠们的宠爱，必将形神俱灭，连肉身和意志都被一起吞噬。
> 
> 若非心灰意冷、弃绝俗世之人，何苦要与龙为伍？

“你们就不能在余面前放松下来吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音被破空锐响一度切断，他不得不扯开嗓子，才盖过了那头黑龙的哀鸣：“幸福的共处时光，总是好景不长。”

太缺乏效率了。狼骑士一身金甲，陪侍在侧，目睹太阳王捻出四束雷枪，挽上角弓，前三箭一气贯穿猎物的双翼和胁下把牠钉到地上，最后一道光刃割开牠喉管。他把王族矜持全然抛到脑后，跳下战车就地一滚，避开那道垂死挣扎的龙焰，龙血如瀑喷出，依旧将他迎头浇透。

猎场的游戏，迦尔纳自思未必能比主君更擅长此道。玩乐或睡眠，对他来说只是鏖战狂喜的间隙，不情不愿的休憩，如果是他本人与黑龙对阵，也无从模仿奥兹曼迪亚斯的潇洒，或许会用利落的跳劈刎下牠的头颅。

逞独夫之武勇，固然可以如此戏耍猎物，率众猎杀一头愤怒的龙，就是另一回事了。雷枪只有楔入龙身，方能贯穿龙鳞，能以雷枪为箭毁伤龙的肌体，有此臂力者寥寥无几，因此猎龙骑士多年来都未能组建起一支长弓队……

奥兹曼迪亚斯笑着，迈过被龙焰烧成白地的草场，随手用阳光的奇迹蒸干湿发，燃尽王袍上的污血。他把割下的龙角抛到吉尔伽美什膝上，环顾他的誓约者，他最初的战友：“余就要动身，最后一次前往原初的火炉了。你们也稍微开心一些吧。”

“这很好笑么？亚诺尔隆德的快乐，早在玉藻出嫁之日便被挥霍一空了。”

吉尔伽美什满面不快，尽管他才是提议饯行的那个人。

“那又如何？只要她能长留东国，安心嫁作人妇，余宁可终年愁云压城，欢愉不再光临亚诺尔隆德。”

日光王女远赴那个樱花盛开的国度，开枝散叶，为太阳王室保存孤悬海外的一脉。倘若她哪天重返大陆，带回希望的火种，那也意味着诸神的治世已然风雨飘摇……

就连迦尔纳也开始心烦意乱。白龙起身，扫落战利品把它一脚踢开，还是绷着脸：“你非得要去？”

“余是生而有涯之人，所以想在发苍齿摇之前离别尘世，逼迫你铭记余的死。不可以吗？”

他自然而然勾过公爵肩膀。吉尔伽美什眉间一沉，强忍着没有发作，却回应他的拥抱，拍了拍他后颈位于视线死角处的皮肤：“那里还沾着血。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯漫应着，正想伸手清理。迦尔纳刚刚一动，晶簇一闪，白龙的魔法已除去那块污渍。后者与他目光交会，了然地苦笑。

他盯着那个靠到盟友肩上、既与龙为友也下令成建制地屠龙的男人：“拥有强大灵魂者皆可添火。为何偏偏是你？”他习惯了直言不讳。

“当然只能是余。”奥兹曼迪亚斯终于舍得放开吉尔伽美什，“你们的使命都是无可取代的，亚诺尔隆德之王反而是个虚衔。欲戴王冠，必承其重，为人君者，理应率先传火。这个传统就从余开始好了。

所以啊，王弟，余希望你知道，余不是蓄意排挤外人，才侮辱你的尊严，把你贬逐到北方苦寒之地。狩龙骑士们，便交给齐格弗里德统领，等公爵选拔出有能之人，再行移交庶务吧。”

“这是我的荣幸。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯拉他起来，给他拍了拍灰：“我们在卡利姆初识时，余比现在的你还要年轻呢，如今也成了儿女绕膝的父亲。若余的子孙过于孱弱，竟胆怯到逃避传火的命运，你们自可取而代之。”

他率领一支孤旅，取道亚斯特拉前往不死院赴任，没见上奥兹曼迪亚斯最后一面。据说先王的灵魂燃烧得很充分，棺柩中只收殓了一枚颅骨，又被白龙中途掠走。

那时他本能折返亚诺尔隆德，当机立断杀了吉尔伽美什。白龙以倒戈加入人类、导致龙族败退的功绩，同他们一样，分得了部分王魂；当他的金甲也被深渊烧成漆黑，再次孤身回到王都复命，看见吉尔伽美什高踞玉座，把他仅余的太阳灵魂都注入那个头骨对它轻声细语，他就明白他疯了。

尤其是在认识阿周那之后，他才体味到那疯狂的无可救药之处。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

> 奇迹·寻求助言

> 迷惘者们的希望。  
  
能看见来自其他世界访客的建言，而身无余火者也能留下其召唤符印。  
  
圣职者以信仰为旗，反而驳斥这奇迹是软弱的；而深渊的言语也会混杂其中，伺机引人走上迷途。  
  
除非是欲望深重、却将黑暗借为己用，或是信念足以坚拒深渊低语之人，这些建言还是谨慎采信为妙。  
  
反而言之，如非向往深渊、意志薄弱之人，又何必相信无名氏写在路边的胡话？

  


他们纵马驰过夜色斑驳的松林，迦尔纳把她抱到鞍前，外袍鼓满晚风，吹着她发烫的颧骨。  
  
“走出这座森林，就到我们的营地了。”  
  
“别擅自拿主意。你还答应我，要向我坦白交代。”  
  
狼骑士总算听了进去，一勒马缰停了下来。她首先滑下马背，与迦尔纳相偕，放走那匹毛色深蓝近乎星空的坐骑去吃草，拉住他的手，小心翼翼绕开林间蜿蜒暗河，虬曲树根。  
  
“……把首次见面的王室刺客带回反叛军本营，还是太冒进了。”  
  
迦尔纳落在后头，她看不见他的脸，却能从起伏的脉搏里摸到他在忍笑。  
  
“你去意已定。我在马厩问你的时候，回避你的问题的时候，你化装到酒馆见我、脱下蜂骑士的面具的时候，你选择的一直是我。再相信我最后一次吧。”  
  
“真的值得？”白龙贵为所有英雄原型的奠定者，先王逝后，更出任着王下骑士的直辖指挥官。他们不但要背上叛徒骂名，也在挑起一场前途未卜的战争。  
  
“屠戮一头龙还在其次。我已切实掌握了吉尔伽美什勾结深渊、蛊惑王室的证据。”  
  
“……太草率了。”  
  
“那是为了我们的未来着想。所以——”

  


只能是他的错。是他先违背人伦，引诱血脉相连的哥哥，又深陷耻辱与狂怒，亲手杀了他。他既玷污骑士之誉，未能与迦尔纳堂堂正正一决胜负，却用狩龙的雷枪刺透他胸膛，把他推下悬崖；也辜负王室所托，未能尽刺客的本分，在那个松涛声声的晚上赢得战争。都是他心甘情愿的。  
  
为什么。经历过迦尔纳之后，他的世界只剩下阴影和回声。如果太阳注定不再升起，也该在光华最盛时迎来沉寂，就让它止于亚诺尔隆德的笑谈，止于卡利姆的盛夏，亚斯特拉的严冬，止于用手指蘸着残酒、乘醉写出的终将消融的誓言。  
  
他的太阳，终究沉入污泥之中，丑陋不堪，挣扎着熄灭了。就连最后之神也堕落到难以入目的地步。

  
  
“当然都是你的错。”深渊之蛇抱住跌坐下来的他，拍着他的背，摩挲着那头白发柔声提醒，“所有人都格外厚待你。太阳王和白龙一直对你委以重任，故国与教会暗地里怀着深情，把你奉为圣人。出走的英雄始终爱着你，王下骑士的威名未曾失堕，那个流着**真龙之血**的孤儿也痛快地放走了你。就连深渊也不禁……啊，我们有的是叙旧的时间。  
  
把自己领受的一切慈悲和恩典都踩到脚下，尽情践踏，对你来说就是真正的幸福吧？”  
  
他半屈起腰，指甲缝里满是泥土，喉间荷荷作声，迸出低沉咆哮。吐息中寄宿着龙焰，顿时燎焦妖术师的袈裟。  
  
“放心好了，我们是同道中人。”芦屋道满拍灭窜上衣裾的火星，念珠沙沙作响，蛇之甘言流进他的耳廓，“接下来会有一点痛。尽情叫唤出来吧。”

  


他把游荡的阿周那带回绘画世界深处，雾门重又在他们身后合上，隔绝薪王和外界。罪人乞求永恒的孤独，深渊便如约赐他安宁。  
  
他的灵魂无王之名，却有王之实，果然是与深渊漫步者齐名的武人。道满让他安顿在生满青苔的石床上，抱膝坐在床边，扫视床畔蔓生的白花，冥想的洞窟从中裂开，虚假的阳光射入一线洞天，照耀着他们头顶，晒得脸颊微微发热。  
  
“又和上回的景色不一样了。今天做了个好梦吗？”  
  
他把阿周那翻过来，抽走压着他肚子的龙尾，后者在沉睡中舒开眉头。他额际沁出薄汗，淌过眼皮、鼻梁、双唇，滴到石头上便凭空燃烧起来。无薪之火，道满尚未动念，一个眨眼的功夫它便仓皇熄灭了。  
  
洞口像一只倦意渐浓的眼睛，天光慢慢转向黯淡。暴雨将至，空气中渗进烦闷的泥土湿香。  
  
“你也犯不着马上发脾气。”  
  
一声雷鸣，在他天灵盖上霍然劈响。骤雨如鼓，掩杀进这方避难所，道满也被淋得半身湿透。  
  
雨水黏腻，闻起来带着刺鼻的烟气和血味。烽火从千年前的古战场循迹而来，点燃他湿漉漉的发梢，顿时把他烧成一个火人。  
  
大蛇沐浴着地狱之雨，掩袖而笑，用袖角拭掉淋漓血肉和融化眼球。那张半枯半荣的面孔朝阿周那俯下来，没有让他沾上一点血污，右边是修整的东国男子，左边是干净的森森白骨。  
  
“**灰烬成双，则火燃起。**安心醒来，继续创造新一个清净无垢的世界吧。这次轮回他也不在。”  
  
他坐在卵之天地，坐在无尽的烦恼之火之中，陪阿周那等待的骑士或许永不再来。

  


但他已经习惯了失望，习惯了时间蹉跎，无用的谋划与潜伏，入口仅是平庸的味道。他侍奉的主神，亦是超越万古、俯瞰着“永恒”也一度消逝的上位者。  
  
**不明火焰者，不足以绘世，受火引诱者，则不得以绘世。**无名之月的下一幅画卷已徐徐铺开，只待被选定的灰烬到来，泼上血和火焚毁这腐朽旧世。  
  
拾起造物之笔，饱蘸黑暗之魂，准备描绘下一个时代吧。

  


TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“您已经取得迦尔纳卿的首级了吧？”

阿周那合上日志，吸干墨水，把羽笔插回笔架上，才注目向夜色凝结出的亚斯特拉女子。布伦希尔德扶门站着，面上怯怯的，丝毫看不出与他同为王下骑士的勇姿。

“何出此言？狼骑士至今行踪未明。我和迦尔纳仅有王都寥寥数面的缘分，从未与他共事，如今和他只有不共戴天的仇怨。即使我有幸攫取他的性命，也该带回他的神枪昭示天下，彻底平定叛乱。”

“您恨他吗？”

“我把愤怒和祈祷献给他。”

“……我还有一违心之问，还请阿周那卿细听。为何迦尔纳卿的马会被您牵回来，与您的坐骑同厩？而且您一到入夜，就戴上头盔，拒绝以真面目示人。”

“疑人不用。您确信能承受我的回答的代价？”

“那实在是……令人困扰……”

女骑士的声音透出一丝动摇。她手绰长枪，便在阿周那下一次眨眼的瞬间贯穿这间狭室。花窗玻璃被震得化为齑粉，洒上他的发鬓。

“女士……不，夫人。男女授受不亲，我的箭架到甘迪梵弦上之前，请您速速离开吧。”

满室尘埃落定。她震惊地打量着他憔悴白发，幽灵般发蓝的黑眼睛。

“您已和狼骑士交战过了。为何要苦苦隐瞒呢？”

“诅咒的反噬，别放在心上。我无意欺骗必死之人。

乘夜离营吧。我给您一个和西格鲁德阁下同穴长眠的机会。”

如果他们没有被混乱冲散，她断然不至于加入阿周那麾下，为白龙而战。布伦希尔德的眼神陡然凄厉起来：“您究竟把他怎么了？”

“什么都没有。”直到迦尔纳召集部众旧友，向他们揭示萦绕王室的阴暗内情、号召举兵勤王，无论是整个王之先锋，还是那位为你们秘密证婚的白教牧师，都从没有多做什么。

他本该在那里。迦尔纳本该稳操胜券，深孚人望，直捣亚诺尔隆德，而不是远离战场，命丧女子之手，抛下他的战友，一半人咬地而死、埋骨沙场，一半人是同类相残的野兽。只因他曾在那里。

懊悔是自怨自怜、比言语更无用的产物。他横起甘迪梵，格开横空刺来的长枪。布伦希尔德一击不中，枪刃硬生生收住去势半空转向，贴着弓臂滑向他怀中。阿周那往后闪去，只离她致命的一刺远了几步，背后便是距地七百尺高的塔楼窗口。

他朝着穹顶，高高举起神弓，如托出半轮明月。夜袭者的枪划了个空弧，等她觉察到他的意图时为时已晚。

箭雨顿时射塌塔顶，再次溅起遍地碎石尘烟。布伦希尔德舞枪扫落十余支燃烧着咒火的流矢，阿周那啐出一声“妇人之仁”，第二十三、四支箭终究把她逼回门边，钉进断壁残垣，交叉绞住她的脖颈。她垂下武器，瞧着硫磺烟气勾勒出银铠甲，白头发，蓝眼睛。他没发现此刻的自己有多像迦尔纳。

“我言出必行。说吧，今晚您是为迦尔纳还是为西格鲁德而来？”

“……如果我说，我专程前来阻止您，又该如何呢？”

她再次徒劳地请求：“撤军吧。我的灵魂任凭您驱策取用。”

她当初开口示警，挑明杀意，又选在他的书房开战，逼仄的空间本就不利于长兵器腾挪厮杀。

“我要您一命又有何用？如果天命意欲选出一人，承受不义之战的罪愆，我和迦尔纳早已深陷名为永生的牢狱。”

塔下传来阵阵喧嚷骚动，如升腾火舌舔舐着他们的脚。他拔去布伦希尔德颈上的箭。

“离去吧。如果卫队赶来时您尚未下塔，我便以刺杀主帅的罪名将您发落下狱，明天再首先狙击西格鲁德阁下。

礼尽于此，好自为之。能依偎着爱人胸膛，选择归宿之地，不也是一种自由吗？”

他听着女骑士领命而去，焦灼的脚步声远去，回身从书房废墟中找到那本蒙尘的行军日志，拍了拍灰，放进饰以纯白与宝蓝瓷釉珐琅的宝盒。

墨水瓶摔碎了，溢出污黑，汨汨漫上他的白袍。无论布伦希尔德如何在乱军中寻觅到并说服西格鲁德，设计他们同归于尽的下场，明日他都将翻开日志新的一页，为世人如此总结：“王下骑士之一、原亚斯特拉王女布伦希尔德，夤夜来访，向我请缨出阵，亲自诛杀狩龙英雄西格鲁德……

一切悉如他们所愿。”

> 誓约·太阳骑士
> 
> 心怀太阳、信守骑士品格之人代代相承的誓约，传授古老狩龙者的雷枪一系奇迹，彼此约定锄除奸恶、扶持弱小，兄弟间守望相助。
> 
> 亚诺尔隆德的正统，在鹰骑士到访的盟国却遭到避讳，因此洛斯里克骑士们惯用的却是卡利姆白教的奇迹，并隐隐然和迦勒底的魔法师们形成相持之势。
> 
> 据说这是初代太阳王的誓约，据说这是连名字都湮没无闻的英雄的誓约。他因愚昧不化被放逐，光明之心却依旧护佑着各方战士。
> 
> 某些人的故事，总是更为纯粹、血腥、黑暗。正因其纯粹，才能始终凝视深渊而不被它吞噬。
> 
> 不屈不挠、坚韧不拔的心志，胜过世上的任何武器。
> 
> 是啊，火炬总会比蜡烛更能忍耐、燃烧得更久的……

“冒险者出门在外，本应相互照应。”

迦尔纳拔起他的枪，扫开篝火旁的一片空地，倒转包裹白蜡的枪尖，画下他的召唤符。

他的符印形似古时的骑士纹章，优雅蜷曲的纹路，想来是我没见过的花朵。夜风吹来，篝火随之瑟缩，符印仿佛被注入跳动的火焰，绽出光彩流溢的花蕊。

“这一带是墓王的神域，所有参拜者都是匆匆的过客。我们今晚相逢，已是有缘，余烬的旅途困苦多艰，如果是我曾踏足的地方，还请试着召唤我，稍尽绵薄之力。”

“你们怎会发现我是迦勒底的余烬？难道我额头上有**不幸的烙印**吗？”

“传火的使命发轫自亚诺尔隆德，又经由她的盟邦一再转移旁落，使命本身也几经变迁。但只有被选中的灵魂，受可悲的天性吸引，注定回到这条巡礼之路上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我将愤怒与祈祷献给你”来自FEXL原文台词。


	13. Chapter 13

“太阳王室至今仍是原初火炉的看守。尽管亚诺尔隆德已陷入衰微，历代传火者必须经过王城的试炼，赢得他们的敬意，才能进入火炉添火。  
  
传火顾名思义，就是往火炉中注入强大的灵魂，以延续这个火焰的世代。最早的传火者，就是建立永恒之城亚诺尔隆德的太阳王，据说他舍身献祭，其灵魂放出的明光照耀世界，垂千年之久。  
  
火之渐熄，深渊蔓生的暗影开始腐蚀人心。那之后也有不计其数、灵魂明亮的英雄与贤者进入亚诺尔隆德，仅寥寥数人通过考验，被拱上**柴薪的王位**，绝大部分参谒者却迷失在王城的墙篱后，连尸身都湮没无踪。  
  
藤丸——立香，是么？你被迦勒底的人偶**再次**唤醒，起身时已成无火的余烬。余烬力量暗弱，又是不死人，本无力承担传火的使命，要博得亚诺尔隆德的承认，只有夺取强大灵魂，纳为已用一途。”  
  
“那不就等于杀人吗？”  
  
“在颠倒混淆的末世，弑杀也是一种解脱之道。”

  


迦尔纳横过手腕，摩挲着无名指上朴素无华的铜戒。他的指腹擦过戒面阴刻的黄蜂徽记，蜂翅栩栩如生，仿佛要随之翕动起来，像情人润泽颤抖的双唇。  
  
就我所知，这种长着剧毒螯刺的猎食者，一般是雌性。  
  
他毫不隐瞒：“还有人在等待我。这是他的信物。”  
  
事实上，我的同伴来到时间神殿巡礼的理由和内情似乎过于直白，连我也不便追问下去。  
  
“抱歉，是我话太多了吗？过往同行之人曾评价我，不是多说了无益之语就是太寡言了。  
  
到头来一事无成的男人的悔恨之词，希望也能帮得上你。”

  


> 誓约·白教

> 起源自索尔隆德，壮大于卡利姆，曾恩泽天下，抚慰弱者、维系法统之教会的誓约，增强白教一系奇迹的伤害与回复道具的治愈效果。  
  
白教的主神以决斗裁判善恶是非，因此信奉他的骑士从不忌讳动用武力，胸佩鸢尾纹章，奉命追猎不死人，并被世间宣扬为新的英雄。  
  
教会同时也崇拜着天性多情、宠爱如蝶翼鳞粉般缥缈不定的女神，她的圣女是诸多不朽物语的记忆者。她们过目不忘，能空口成诵好几本厚重的圣典，以美妙嗓音向民众述说。  
  
相传每位征战骑士只效忠于他唯一的圣女，至死不渝。  
  
离群的骑士，孤独的圣女，在教内想必也是崇高的异类吧。

> 咒术·魅惑

> 能暂时迷惑敌人成为同伴，不分性别。  
  
黑教会三女及其追随者爱用的咒术。厌恶暴力、又热衷散布纷争与悲哀的世界蛇之女，浪掷灼热的无形之矢，射中亡者早已成灰的心脏，却唤醒苏生的奢望。  
  
游魂之国，最初倚仗伊露席尔的幽邃圣堂发迹，承继白教与卡利姆的大半世俗根基，这咒术兴许就是遗产之一。  
  
就连那些被誉为“死之娼妇”，戴着含笑假面，手持黄蜂刺剑的“白影”刺客们也忘记了，此咒术原非一时的权宜之计，而是潜伏者的伪装色。  
  
无论敌我煽动起来，摇曳的心醉之火，本是源自生命对火的渴求。  
  
即便堕落为无名的、无法成王、烧了个干净且被诅咒的不死人，对火焰的渴望依然故我，这就是无火之余灰的本质。

  


“大胆刁民，亚诺尔隆德的贵客光临此地，还敢放肆！”  
  
洛斯里克骑士及时勒住缰绳，扬声怒喝，一块泥块还是飞出人群沉默的头顶，砸到马腿上，崩碎四溅开来。  
  
伯爵的领民陆续走出家门，怀揣着草叉和镰刀，聚拢到村口，满怀戒心审视着不速之客。  
  
这已是他自我放逐、漂泊在大地上的第二年了。阿周那依旧一人二马，轻装简从，东道主却奉王室密令，全副武装把他拱卫起来。他们究竟在提防未知的来敌，还是接受好意的贵人呢？  
  
村民之前只和税务官打过交道，可能还偷偷窝藏过几拨山贼，要接待整整一打披挂重甲、杀气腾腾的骑士，那就完全是另一回事了。  
  
“老爷啊，您几位莫非是来干掉天上那头黑鳞畜生吗？”  
  
“正是如此，还不快开门引路！”  
  
他们目光闪烁，意在袒护在山顶筑了巢的灾龙。阿周那不难揣摩出其中缘由：它流浪至此，与世隔绝，偶尔飞降下来攫食鸡羊，烧毁空置的谷仓，却护佑村子抵御无情的刀剑，免受徭役与赋税之苦。  
  
“那头畜生又老又凶又狡猾。不瞒你说，被吃的牲口姑且不算，已经有十多条人命折在山里了。”  
  
是啊，十二个骑士在乡间作威作福实在太多，纠集起来讨伐一条龙又嫌太少了。他们编造这简单陷阱，究竟杀掉了几个挑战者？  
  
“废话少说！亚诺尔隆德的狩龙者不辞劳苦，随我们上山来，不正是来一劳永逸解决龙灾吗？”  
  
随行者徐徐散开，为他让出一片安全的空地来。他情知难逃此劫，翻身下马，挽过背上的甘迪梵：“王下骑士阿周那，今日叨扰贵地了。”  
  
他抚平肩头垂落披风，素白绸面伏着展翅之鹰的徽记。村长应该便是那开口推脱、五十上下面有菜色的汉子，又编了个新借口：“我们没听说过什么阿奈尔诺森，倒是认识这个狩龙纹章。但随便一个江湖骗子，都可以躲在这铠甲和家徽的高墙后招摇撞骗吧？”  
  
洛斯里克骑士横眉怒目：“你竟敢！”  
  
“长者啊，您说得在理，是我失信在先。”阿周那反而不动声色，把头盔摘下来。人群中漫出一波温和的震动，打消了些许疑虑之情。  
  
他环顾四周，扫视向每个村民，每位骑士：“你们还想要我证明什么？”  
  
村长默默无言，踏前了一步。  
  
马奇里·佐尔根侧骑着一匹骡子，终于爬上村门前那段山路，气喘吁吁阻止他们：“不得无礼，阿周那卿可是吃过了我的面包和盐的客人！”  
  
他裹着能找到的最厚的貂皮大氅，头戴学者的连耳风帽，依旧冻得鼻子通红。年轻的伯爵身负魔法之国伊扎里斯的血统，独在异乡，同为外邦人，自以为和他一见如故。  
  
领主现身，傻子都会收敛几分。马奇里旁若无人，跟他寒暄起来：“昨晚只来得及留您一顿便饭。灾龙为害乡里，固然急迫，您也不用连夜起程，动身离开城堡吧？”  
  
“失礼了。可惜我在内战里落下了旧伤，不能久卧。”  
  
他已学会点到为止，惜字如金，把诠释的权利交给他人，任由他们凭借误解、幻想、偏见与一点谎言，替他和迦尔纳补完那场子虚乌有的战争。


	14. Chapter 14

> 戒指·黄蜂戒指
> 
> 增强背刺暴击伤害。
> 
> 昔日侍奉太阳王，“王之刃”蜂骑士的戒指。亚诺尔隆德长着两只眼睛，一眼俯瞰诸国，一眼监视内里。
> 
> 比起防护作用，这戒指更重视其彪炳的武勋与功业。凡俗力量不曾伤害到王下骑士，直到他们死于自相倾轧的雷枪。
> 
> 遗物或可证明，蜂骑士确有其人。她是女子，却是后人凭恋歌传奇，臆测得出的推断。
> 
> 爱人之间，就连呼吸也无从藏匿。

> 戒指·狼戒指
> 
> 提升强韧度。
> 
> 昔日侍奉太阳王，“深渊漫步者”狼骑士的戒指。深渊有债必还，绝不忘记。
> 
> 比起防护作用，这戒指更重视其彪炳的武勋与功业。狼骑士拥有壮绝的坚忍意志，他既是最早追随太阳王的友伴，也亲眼目睹亚诺尔隆德的辉煌没入暮光之中。
> 
> “纯粹的野兽，当然是不会发狂的。”
> 
> 深渊之蛇如是形容他。

“一句空话，也能把你吓跑，从此远走异国，发下绝不归乡的毒誓。”玉藻趴在马车窗边，搔了搔自己下巴，“这可不太像你啊，我们的小弟弟。”

后者答非所问：“卡利姆已一时远离龙灾。若非王命差遣，我不觉得有访问那个国家的必要。”

他们刚沿着通往亚诺尔隆德的大道，发放完她新制的圣水。随行的白教使徒，遵从王女随兴吩咐，卷起车帘，买下受施者摘来的白色野花，错落地插上车檐。

在辘辘摇动、暗香不绝的春风中，王女慢慢坐直了身子：“你撒谎的时候，咬紧的左边嘴角会凹下去一个小坑。”

狼骑士难得避开他人的目光：“那诅咒预言说，我将陷入不伦之恋。怯懦的选择，或者能拯救一个无辜的人。”

“所以？你逃避的究竟是预言，诅咒还是爱？”

“与使命无干的空想杂念，皆是强敌。”

他从未厌恶伦常人欲，不如说对奥兹曼迪亚斯与玉藻坦然拥抱强欲的姿态肃然起敬。日光之下，必有柔媚晦暗的阴霾，只是它无法见容于那闪耀在他的枪尖尽头，黄铜色的太阳。

“为什么你总是学不会向我们求助呢？如果能把诅咒等同于咒术，我也是略知一二的。但是乡野男巫的胡话，也会让你落荒而逃吗？

那么是爱？爱像一场暴雨，暂时遮没太阳，一视同仁，把所有人淋得透湿。孩童和小狗在泥潭里无忧无虑地打滚，农民盼望下一季的丰年，磨坊主担心被冲断的桥梁，不幸的行人大声咒骂，少女也会借口送伞，觅得和情郎幽会的良机。如果你对爱避之不及，它就会迎头倒塌到你身上。

接下来是预言，往往也是英雄最难逾越的悲剧。命运并非一己意志可以回避的概念，无畏者却会迎难而上，昂首迎接命运的激流。况且那还是混杂着野心、欲望、私情、贪欲，**沉积人性黑暗**的浊流。

诚实是美德。我也无妨告诉你，我曾梦见有天火坠地，落到我怀里。拉美西斯说我将成为尊贵的母亲，养育诸多子嗣，把新的时代、新的希望带到人间。”

因此他召来画师为你绘像，再把你的画像交给远渡重洋的海客。船队在隔年捎来了东国的答复：新娘的裙袍。迦尔纳淹留王都时，不止一次见过玉藻抚摸试穿那身嫁衣，赞叹源之宫的织工。

车驾停稳，他们止住谈笑。迦尔纳先一步下马，留守的圣女早就严阵以待，正欲迎接玉藻回宫，王女却屏退她们，把手伸给义弟。

他尽骑士礼节，扶她下车。她紧紧攥住他，悄声倾诉：“明明是最圆满的预兆啊……我其实比你还要害怕。”

他的继任者抬起满盛郁暗思绪、雾意浓浓的黑眼睛：“卡利姆人阿周那，受封时有幸被王上授予了鹰之戒指，同时也将肩负统领狩龙骑士的重任。

迦尔纳卿，惟愿我今后的作为，能无愧于您的同僚之名。”

他只听见浑身血气激荡，轰地冲上天灵盖的一声浊响。他本无意追求太多，评判太多……阿周那或许是个例外。

“白色很适合你。”

异乡相逢的血亲扬着眉毛，讶然于他怪诞的开场白。他的脸庞残留着几分少年稚气，也被王魂与龙血凝固在“当下”，刺穿他的脊骨，永恒地钉在这个饱受钟爱、尚不知憎恨为何物的年纪。

“……谬赞了。乌拉席露路途遥远，我又听说您经历过一场苦战，想必鞍马劳顿，神思不济。难道是我耽误了您的时间吗？”

他怎么会忘了，阿周那是近百年来头一个张弓搭箭的狩龙者，旋即便被荣封为王下骑士？竟用含有情欲的眼神，打量一名感官敏锐的射手……

迦尔纳沐浴在他的注视中，羞愧里掺进躁动，密密攒刺着周身。

“没什么。你说得对，我是时候从宫中告退了。后会有期。”

他依旧淡淡应对，掩饰真正的无礼失言，从阿周那身边逃开。鹰骑士伫立在阶下，没有追来。迦尔纳极目所见，所有风物却蒙上了一层崭新的朝霞色。

“你已嗅出他是谁了，鼻子真灵啊。

怪不得拉美西斯会把狼戒指给你。”

白龙公爵叫住他，冷冷开口，奚落眺望到自己末路的旧友。奥兹曼迪亚斯逝后，他转战四方，疲于奔命，扑灭每一个深渊的火种，再没有和吉尔伽美什剖白心迹的机会。

他绰起金枪，长出一口气，才扭过头来，回视势成水火的大敌：“亚诺尔隆德承诺，每家只需献出一名骑士。阿周那是你从我的家族里掳走的第二个孩子。”

“玉藻远嫁，王室亟待与白教维持往来。”吉尔伽美什手无寸铁，漫不经心拨开拦路的玫瑰花丛，走下庭院坡道，“孤没指望你和卡利姆重修于好。难道你无法容忍，你弟弟是你之后的另一个‘破例’吗？他不管沦落到哪里，都将脱颖而出。

阿周那一无所知。受封后他便割舍了过往回忆，卡利姆也只记得一名被召唤到亚诺尔隆德的王子。是啊，太阳王的骑士理应都是毫无关系的陌生人，带着空白的头脑，全心尽忠，这是拉美西斯生前设计的遴选制度。可见他一直偏爱着你。”

万幸的是，他和阿周那的纠葛还未彻底暴露出来。今日喋血王庭，抛下吉尔伽美什的尸体显然于事无补，迦尔纳放弃口舌之争，不再浪费时间，掉头朝最近的门走去：“容我告退。”

“原来你也会患得患失。”

白龙突然一扫此前恶意，真心感叹道。已然失去的男人与即将失去的男人，暌违多年心意相通，同类相憎，徒生新的怨仇。

“没所谓。我又多了一条杀你的理由。”

“你还能举起道义之剑讨伐孤吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥的武技灵感来自魂3DLC中希拉的狂王磔枪，有R18-R18G血腥暴力描写注意
> 
> 周蒙上眼睛射龙参考了魂一DLC，鹰眼戒指的解说词有参考吉尔伽美什史诗原文
> 
> 虫爷的故乡应该是乌拉席露

“我只是个头脑简单、言行乏味的男人。杀你是必要之举，本就无需搭上道义，来作事后辩护的名分。

你已无话可说了？把无辜者卷入纷争，利用他们挡箭的龙族，原来会顾忌人的公序良俗吗？”

像是回味又像是厌恶，白龙迎着正午的太阳眨了眨眼睛。一度枯干的愿景与热望，浸着空明的日光，悠悠转醒，吐露新的绿叶：黄沙之国卡萨斯，处处险恶，蛇虫鼠蚁皆可杀人；在吐气成冰的北方，他也被一束卡萨斯的阳光猛地撕开了心。

“你还是抓紧时间叙旧吧，迦尔纳。听说自幼分离、互不相识的兄弟姐妹，反而会建立有别于常人的崭新关系。

等亚诺尔隆德带回你的首级，锯开颅骨，刮净筋膜，打磨镶金制成酒器，孤独饮时，想必会格外怀念我们三人共度的时光。”

“怎么、可能……”

曾是深渊之蛇的那堆血肉，发出一声介乎呻吟和咆哮之间的尖叫声。

爱枪浸透污血，已然滑不留手。迦尔纳轻振手腕拔起武器，枪尖再度穿过破碎的软骨和内脏，微微凝滞一下。他不禁厌恶这猥亵的触感。

“这次也是……一个不留杀光了……啊哈。”

在乌拉席露作乱的大蛇化作白教主祭，巧言如簧，散布异端邪说。如今他满口牙齿脱落，漏风的干瘪的嘴虚弱地喷出血沫，依稀能听出东国口音：“可耻啊……你就始终坚信，自己从未同化为深渊的仆人吗？”

狼骑士随手把枪拄到一旁，左手提着他的脑袋，抡起长长蛇身，把他掼到废墟中央那棵粗壮的死树上，右手拧出数股雷枪一并掷出，干净利落钉住扭动不止的敌人。

“深渊的受害者，一旦把你们的话听了进去，灵魂便已受污染了。”

但如果深渊所言皆是虚空，他的自言自语，岂不是更像狂人的真知灼见吗？

迦尔纳从不细想。他平心静气，转身寻觅另一柄能用的武器。此役一共有十九名“幽魂”把生死置于度外，随他远行，结果乌拉席露几成死域，他们或命丧于大蛇奴仆的爪牙刀剑，或是灵魂受深渊污染，自愿被他斩杀。

他终于找到另一柄断戟，为它注入阳光与雷电的过量神力，踱到死树前，把附魔的利器深深楔入大蛇肋下。他的动作笨拙而专注，像个握着镰刀初上战场的少年。那具还会喘息眨眼的尸体，在伤口烧焦冒烟的嘶嘶声中惨叫起来，远处觅食的渡鸦和饿狼吓得四处奔逃。

“磔刑之钉还有十八把。太阳升起之前，你和我都不妨冷静一下。”

卡利姆正式立国、**改宗**白教后便遭人唾弃的武技，略嫌残忍，但仁慈向来不适用于深渊。蛇已经奄奄一息，低垂下脑袋，只剩进气没有出气，空洞的黑眼睛，凝固着最后一抹恶毒的色彩。狼骑士不再理睬他，转而弯腰捡拾任何足够锋利的断剑折箭，边捡边走，怀里抱起满满一捧，顿时更像捡麦穗的农民了。无关善恶是非，这是他能从这重复的劳作中获取到的宝贵宁静。

他用火石生起篝火，准备焚烧死尸，收殓战友的灵魂，才带着捡来的“柴薪”，回到这座城市的另一名活物身边：“时间不够了。城门处还有幸存的不死人，下半夜我要把他们带回不死院和净身小教会，接受甄别。

铭记乌拉席露吧，遍地黄金与石刻高塔、子民擅于操纵纤细幻象魔法的城邦。因为她的美丽将陪伴你迎来毁灭。”

后者只动了动眼皮，表示他听见了。他们都数不清，他究竟换了多少个名字与迦尔纳厮杀，深渊之蛇是没有灵魂、只凭欲望泡沫凝结出空壳的可悲存在，磔刑仅能拖延他转生复活的时间。

他蠕动着血窟窿般开裂的嘴唇：“那你又希望，怀抱着什么迎接毁灭呢？”

“你会有段很长的沉寂日子，来思考我的答案。”

迦尔纳抽出第二把“钉子”。那卡萨斯弯刀在他指间迸出白热辉光，照亮了他度过的又一个平平无奇的夜晚。

> 戒指·鹰眼戒指
> 
> 极大增加弓弩射程。
> 
> 昔日侍奉太阳王，千年王朝之残光，鹰骑士的戒指。既是名留青史的屠龙者，也是白龙的高徒。
> 
> 比起防护作用，这戒指更重视其彪炳的武勋和功业。鹰骑士是王下骑士之冠，其忠诚与武炼毋庸置疑。据说他从无懈怠，时刻保持警醒，一刻都不曾在床上安卧，最后却把这戒指归还给幽暗太阳，连同天职一起抛却，离开亚诺尔隆德飘然远走。
> 
> 亡灵坐拥荣光、安宁、燔祭的烟火，却把记忆的重责留给活人消受。
> 
> 欢喜的热恋者，永远不记得我如何漂泊旷野，因哀伤而佝偻。

“无妨。我接受这位长者的挑战。随便你们要捆上哪里，别同时缚住我拉弓的双手就行了。”

马奇里伯爵首先回味过来，大嚷道：“怎么可以让一帮粗汉对您动手动脚！”他在骡背上怒气冲冲，丝毫没有下鞍相助的意思。

“一介武人之身，算不上什么。亚诺尔隆德的恩威遍洒诸国，连最偏远的山村也不会例外。想想乌拉席露和小隆德的下场吧。”

村民们面面相觑，马奇里面带哀伤。洛斯里克骑士真正听懂了，想起他单枪匹马拜访王城前的一系列事迹，铠甲下传来阵阵不安。

那女孩手捧一匹干净白绢，先是和她父亲耳语几句，才越出人群奔到他面前，仰视着他朗声宣布：“老爷啊，我们要蒙住您的眼睛，来证明您可是真金白银的猎龙骑士。”

“请便。”

他单膝跪下，方便少女完成她的考验。她笨手笨脚，在他脑后打上一个松垮垮的结，马上跑远了，躲回父亲背后，不难从足音中听出她的害羞心情。

阿周那手执爱弓，转了个圈，面朝黑龙展翼掠过山谷的那个方向。有人怯怯问：“需要我们扶您上马，带您进山吗？”

“这个距离，足够把龙射下来了。”

“我听说艾特伦隆森的骑士都会用雷枪？”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“刀剑无眼，还请各位退开一些，以免被流矢误伤。”

他们得偿所愿，终于还他宁静。马奇里伯爵尽地主之谊，帮忙劝说村民去公会堂避难，只留下一名洛斯里克骑士爬上瞭望塔，远远监视着他是否弄虚作假，摘掉蒙眼布。

他心下暗暗好笑，捻着甘迪梵弓弦，拨出诱引灾龙回头的弦声。微风拂面，那头庞然大物的影子飞降下来，遮蔽秋日残阳，带来一丝迟来的寒意。

他长箭在手，缓缓开弓，却难得允许自己走神。在长成庸俗的男人之前，谁都可能是个沉迷书卷更胜于弓箭的孩子。

白龙在卡利姆恩威并施，才从故乡带走他。他以为只是次出门远足，兴奋不已，忘记告别哭泣的母亲，也不收拾行李，就抱着书随他登上车驾。

他摊开羊皮纸卷轴，向吉尔伽美什指点着僧侣研碎了青金与孔雀石画成的插图：“您就是不朽真龙吗？”

公爵探头瞧了瞧画中倒卧血泊的同族，以及手执神枪英姿勃发的骑士：“孤可没有长出龙鳞。你想努力当上亚诺尔隆德的狩龙者么？”

他掩起书页，脱口而出：“不，我想做一头龙！”

山峦般沉静，冰川般壮丽，逾越人的伦理，身怀世界创造之初的智慧，其余所有生命忌讳之敌。

白龙自到访卡利姆之后头一次笑了，用冰冷的手拍拍他脑袋：“童言无忌，若能坚持下来，想必也是一宗壮举。”

雷枪轰然凿碎回忆之壁。咒火之箭破空飞去，龙影应声陨落，远远地沉入山谷中，再不能侵扰村落，或者用尸体拦住他们下山的去路了。

“有人会剥龙……”

银骑士一个都不在这里，洛斯里克无人知晓亚诺尔隆德剜开龙鳞的奇迹。他叹了口气，扶住甘迪梵，单手把蒙眼的白绢系得更紧了一些，退下拇指上的鹰眼戒指，换戴上另一枚铸以嗥叫白狼的黄铜戒指。

雷枪架上弓弦，粗如儿臂，渐渐凝聚固定成型，深深割进他的指腹掌心。戒指的主人，每次都不免让他流血。

他虽目不能视，仍满怀诚挚敬意，隐秘激情，以爱慕者的焦灼听觉寻觅到灾龙落命之处，发出最后一击。

  


“迦尔纳。”他披衣爬起身，呼唤他亲手谋杀的、也是世上唯一真心信任的男人，“已经很晚了。你还要在村里四处游荡下去吗？”

磨坊门口的影子晃了晃。昔日的同僚，死而复生的守夜人终于迈进来：“被发现得真快。要论伪饰的功力，我当然比不上白龙的刺客。”

“你也不必追到洛斯里克，特地取笑我。”

“是那头灾龙顺路把我捎来的。我确实在找你，看来绕了点远路。抱歉。”

“不可能。”

“你在质疑什么？毋需担心，你真的用雷枪杀了我一次。然后我抽出亚诺尔隆德的神性，交还于天，自愿成为不死人。我在世上尚有未竟之事。”

迦尔纳解开罩衫，让他看清自己被洞穿的胸膛。他一身特意做旧的佣兵装扮，腰间横出长剑，背着几乎与甘迪梵等高的角弓。他新铸的武器，均是一色漆黑。

“正因为死是最为高尚的，才有交换苟延残喘的生的价值。”

“……你究竟想干什么？”

“就这样把你捆到迦尔基马背上，我们告别洛斯里克，杀回亚诺尔隆德，把吉尔伽美什的脑袋钉上太阳王寝宫大门，你觉得如何？那座孤城一旦失去了你，便不足为惧。”

“你也会被复仇的冲动蒙蔽灵魂，准备公然弑杀主君吗？我才是那个取你性命的人。”

“趁早放弃吧。传火的事业，根本无以为继。无论是你还是亚诺尔隆德，都该卸下重担了。”

他说话不经斟酌，依旧伤人。阿周那心头发冷，毫无久别重逢的欢喜或恐惧，反而涌上一股新鲜的怒气。

“你已经全盘决定好了，何必垂询手下败将的意见？”

“何出此言？那晚你本可以有两种选择：在白龙一战后与我断绝一切关系，相安无事，继续侍奉王室；或者从此杀了阿周那，余生都将留在女子维阇娜帕体内，留在我身边。你时常有些急智，但更喜欢无意义地逞强啊。”

“别说得好像我们已经是亲密之人了。”

“没错，我们共度的，不过是寥寥几个残缺的夜晚。但我认识你的时间，要来得更久。早在诅咒深种、你出生之时，我就开始想象揣摩，那注定用恋情毁灭我的敌手的模样。你没有让我失望。

所谓的命运与诅咒，只是人们身不由己或顺从本心，事后自我安慰，向后人推脱的借口罢了。”

“你又打算用什么名义使唤我？兄长，前辈，同侪，王下骑士之首，先王的战友，白龙的死敌，还是不知廉耻和我同寝的男人？从前有位英雄，他爱惜自己的纯粹和荣誉，胜过世间其余一切，先是逃避现实离家出走，为异国的君王效劳，罔顾悲痛父母，襁褓中的兄弟将在使命阴影下成长；然后他明知故犯，违背人伦，随之把王室的秘密公之于众，不惜挑起一场内战，现在又远离亚诺尔隆德，口吐冒犯主君的不敬之词。

……白龙全都告诉我了。为什么总是我被抛下，收拾你令人厌恶的遗产？”

“是我有负于你。所以我来接你了。”

迦尔纳低头瞧着他战栗不已起伏着的肩膀，单膝跪了下来。甘迪梵的形影一闪即逝，他生平第一次主动放开爱弓，接受他人的拥抱，憔悴白发拂过迦尔纳颈窝。

“哥哥，我累了。”

  


  


> 戒指·狮子戒指
> 
> 提升突刺类武器伤害威力。
> 
> 一戒号令众戒，犹如一国统御诸国。
> 
> 比起防护作用，这戒指更重视其彪炳的武勋和功业。卡萨斯的太阳，一度曾是不择手段，粉碎巨龙与矮人所有抵抗的霸主，却在成王之日听取白龙谏言，舍弃骑士的戒指，将其沉入烟熏湖中，前往亚诺尔隆德，戴上仁善的王冠。
> 
> 此戒后来被幽暗太阳拾到，得以回归王室。渺小又阴沉的子孙，只能乞灵于先祖英气的庇护……但阳光和月光其实一样古老。究竟谁才是后代和眷属？
> 
>   

> 
> 追思、模仿着生者举止的不死人，何时才能醒悟，戒指和王冠，本就同属亚诺尔隆德留下的枷锁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥被周背刺之后的打扮可以参考多兰套或者魂2的主角套，灵感其实是哥原卡面从零破到三破黄金甲破甲变枪的设计
> 
> 王下骑士时代的就是狼骑士套


	17. Chapter 17

杀人就是杀人。完美的谋杀，起于细致的准备，结于小心地抹除痕迹，中间只剩下迅疾的一刺，并无多少迟疑的余地。

就算是被害者在异国的夜里归来，把他按进干草堆鲁莽地吻着，阿周那依旧不觉得那一晚有什么值得牢记的。

回过神来，她站在松林山谷的崖边，又是孤身一人。雷枪在刺穿兄长胸膛的同时烧灼凝结伤口，她手上甚至没有沾血。

伏击狼骑士竟是如此轻易，连她都被吓了一跳。她浑浑噩噩，头脑空荡荡的，耳边嗡嗡作响——迦尔纳的回复让她蒙受奇耻大辱，两人争执之际他试图拥抱她——她深感冒犯，所以……

旭日初升，蜂骑士离开歧途，牵着那匹蓝鬃骏马折返亚诺尔隆德。出了松林，经过一条小溪，她才瞥见女人的倒影白发苍苍，揭示她的罪行，提前给她披上了守丧的颜色。

她跪到草地上，以水面为镜，解散辫子，在头顶挽成卡利姆妇女的发髻，再舀起堤边草木灰，从额角一把抹开，最后咬破拇指，点上眉心血红的痣。

那条蓝裙子被她撕开，草草裁成面纱和头巾。马儿嗅着主人的气味，凑近过来，舔舐她脏兮兮的掌心。它全身皮毛蓝得发黑，仅有額前飘扬着一簇星形的白色。

“走吧，迦尔基。”她叫着故国古老上位者的名字，起身抚平裙裾，以女式侧坐位踏鞍，“公爵还在等着我们的判决。”

那天途径塞恩关隘的行商和朝圣客都会扭过头，拉下帽檐盖过下巴，避让一位身披丧服驰往王都的卡利姆女郎。冲撞寡妇已属不祥，何况她还骑着匹骇人的黑马。

一匹日后将被放开缰绳、践踏呻吟大地的黑马。鹰骑士紧随在它身后征伐诸国，铁蹄所向即是亚诺尔隆德剑锋所指。

“我忘了问，你的头发是怎么回事？”

他放弃抵抗，任由迦尔纳箍住他手臂，细看那张年轻的脸。卡利姆王室血统断绝，如今由他们的堂侄或者侄孙统治着。

“说来话长。”他浪迹诸国，长发已蓄到腰间，临睡前则编成丰厚得扎手的辫子，微微扫着大腿。迦尔纳捻起辫梢，在手腕上绕了两三匝，露出他的脖颈。

“白色是坐视年华虚度，无能为力的颜色。你后悔了吗？”

那你又算得了什么，总是不屈不挠，用生命作一场又一场豪赌的傻瓜？

“我最后悔没有按王之刃的规矩补刀，将你斩首，确保你死透了，再割下罪人的耳朵，带给白龙复命。”

床榻温存之时说出这句话，宛如某种点进蛇毒和迷药助兴的调情方式，他却确信迦尔纳不会听错。“你折磨得整个亚诺尔隆德夜不成寐。”

不死人当即辩白道：“你并没有手下留情。”

但我也没能下定决心，杀了从未相认的兄弟，刀剑相向的同袍，心生怨憎的恋人。

“毕竟那是我第一次下手杀王下骑士，稍有差池在所难免。如果你只想羞辱我，那你可以走了。”

迦尔纳专注地盯着他：“你明知我为何而来。为何没有绕过你，直插亚诺尔隆德。”

白龙对他们都是难以拂逆的强敌。

“总归不是来讨我开心。”迦尔纳眨了眨眼睛，肯定他的意见，“你还是自寻死路，想死上第二次而且死得其所。别逼我说下去了。”

“我从未原谅你。原谅之于你是种侮辱。我想让你实至名归，把死之光荣献于你手。”

游魂会生发真正的欲望吗？明明他们只是不安于坟墓的亡者。最放荡不羁的白教导师，都会因为这个问题落荒而逃，一想到他们满门上下的精彩表情，屈身服侍不死人也值得了。

他把发辫拨过左肩拉回身前。它一直在吸引迦尔纳的注意，仔细一想，阿周那自己留起长发，并用雷枪在他身上开了个对穿，这就是两年来他们留给对方的纪念了。

迦尔纳唐突揪起那辫子，扯得他后脑生疼，只能从他胯间抬眼望向他：“睡觉时不会压着吗？”

“……我习惯了。这头发太女气了，我每天早上都铰回合适的长度，再重新染黑，但夜幕一旦降临，它便恢复原样。”

“这是你应得的。”

不然他怎会远离人群，继续拒绝伯爵的邀请，选择在村外的磨坊落榻，独自守夜。村民们提不上喜欢他，幸运的是洛斯里克人终于学会对他敬而远之，放松了监视。边境上的蠢货，总要等到刀刃的阴影晃过他们脖子，才肯相信亚诺尔隆德的传闻。

他解开坚甲，卸下头盔，汲了井水净过身，换上衬衣，疲劳难得驱散噩梦与杂念。谁知他白天杀了一头黑龙，龙的幽灵便化作寡言的漆黑骑士，乘夜下山找他来了。迦尔纳右眼宛如秋日无云的晴空，左眼却满溢龙血之赤红。

“堕落成不死人之后，你变了很多。”


	18. Chapter 18

此前他从未见过不死人。或者说，“活着的”不死人。  
来自冷冽谷的K姓主教淡淡说：“可贵的平静。都是拜迦尔纳卿的努力所赐。”  
他奉命陪同上国特使巡视伊露席尔教区，轻装简从，经过道旁跪拜不迭的信徒，以及被挂到十字路口的绞架和站笼上，与乌鸦蛆虫一起跳舞的尸体。  
“即使死刑犯罪有应得，祸及身后，也未免处罚过重了。”  
“怎么会呢？”K垂下眉毛，“我想是宣教师款待不周，说明不力，以致让您受惊。但那都是些罪该万死的游魂，对付它们，只有处以绞刑或笼刑，任其风吹日晒，虫鸟啄食一途。”  
“皮肉剥落，露出白骨时，它们便能洗清不死者的污秽了？”  
“——那我们对付起挣脱绞绳身缚铁链也要逃回来的骷髅，至少会容易些。逝者唯一的义务，就是自绝于坟墓。  
不死人诅咒的可恶之处，就在于剥夺他们的宁静，给他们加上新的枷锁。那是生命的气息离体而去，失去了凝睇明眸，亲吻的嘴唇早已枯萎，心脏和大脑化作腐土之后，依旧鼓动着他们灵魂的罪孽……”  
“如果有一天，地上的游魂超过了生者，修刑架的树都砍光了无以为继，你们又准备如何自处呢？”  
K的深色眼睛闪过一丝讶色，便融化在含糊的笑意里：“如果我能安分守己撒手人寰，就无需担心那一天。阿周那卿总是爱作长久之计，但您应该是为了古龙顶……”  
“龙有着永恒的耐心。祂们可以等等。为什么从索尔隆德到这里，竟无一人向我透露，你们在公开狩猎不死人？”  
K深深躬身，抬眼望向冠名为“白”、在襁褓中便被父母献给教会的王子。  
“人贵在有自知之明。志在万里的鹰隼，还是把虫孓留给秧鸡吧。”  
“纵使您深怀慈悲之心，也不得不承认，它们是欲念深重无法安息，只能隔离在人类城墙之外的异类。”

  
痴心不改的追求者解开衣衫，拉住他的手摸索向自己的胸膛侧腹。  
迦尔纳看上去摸起来更苍白憔悴了一些，面貌体态一如生前，阿周那也无意在这里探究他的武力水平。  
“没有大碍吧？”  
话刚出口他就后悔了。迦尔纳把他的怀疑认作关心的表示，高高兴兴接下话头：“我的精力不比往前，更容易乏力，同时失去了部分记忆，我还没有实验的时间。**但最愚蠢的野兽，也不会和自己的影子缠斗下去。**所以白龙一旦伏法……”  
“然后你会威逼我第二次取你性命。”他完全清楚狼骑士言出必诺的可怕之处，压住狂乱惧意说，“你只求一死，却把王室和我的名节置于何地？”  
“所谓流言，就比一条野心勃勃统治着亚诺尔隆德的龙来得更严重吗？”  
一条睡在太阳王床下的龙。他阴郁地想，唯恐进一步刺激到迦尔纳，张开腿缠住他，用最本能的手段拖延兄长的决断。  
“我都答应你。不要动气。”  
她是蜂骑士时从未以色事侍人，他也是同样。屈身雌伏、曲意逢迎的一切技巧对他来说都过于陌生，要在今晚从头学起；但他又何曾熟悉过洛斯里克，不死人，甚至是迦尔纳？  
磨坊房梁挂满蛛网，仿佛朝他们头顶压下来，他想自己留在亚诺尔隆德从未睡过的那张床都比这屋顶来得高。他的头发、肋下和大腿沾满秸秆，舌头上还残留着迦尔纳种子的味道，半边身体也被他压得发麻，竟无一处舒适快慰的体验值得回味。  
……倘若他贪求一时的享受，那就不必找上迦尔纳了。他们还是在王庭中迎来了初夜：那时候他实在难耐灵魂扭曲变形的潮热，才半是刻意半是偶然，拉住了最近的同僚。狼骑士意外爽快地应承下来，他的大胆和鲁莽远超阿周那想象。于是他们潜入一间银器室，就像躺在夏夜麦垛里的村妇村夫，急不可耐地交欢；他堪堪扶住壁橱，把脸埋进臂弯，只来得及解开关键处的铠甲，结果在身上留下了仿佛跟一头龙鏖战过的血痕和淤青。  
后来他以后继者的名分尽心尽力，清理迦尔纳的所有痕迹。当时他只尝到偶尔犯错走偏门的窃喜，现在却难以忘怀，染血的银盘光洁如镜，四面八方映照出紧贴着自己的情人，饥饿得灼亮的蓝眼睛，被烧得潮红的眼角，灼热吐息仿佛在鞭打他的背，润湿嘴唇里探出雪白犬齿，叼住他脖颈，撕裂坚甲和肌肤，一寸寸啃食吮吸着带着血丝的骨髓。在吞咽的间隙里，他听见迦尔纳咬牙喘着气，问……  
“没有别人碰过你。”  
可能是太阳奇迹的缘故，他摸起来探手温热，也不像不死人。阿周那被他盯得有些气闷，歪了歪肩，别开他的视线；“别说出这种粗鄙之语。”  
他伏到他肩上，搓着开始变冷发紫的齿痕：“你是为了处理肉欲才选择了我。很尴尬吗？”他实话实说的本事依旧伤人。  
“……我看上去难道像饥不择食的人？因为你从不懂拒绝，因为你是狩龙者中的传奇，骑士道之楷模……”  
说吧，灵魂。“因为你是我曾敬之如父兄的人物。”

  
如果他真的是必死之人，他本该把这告白带进坟墓的。


	19. Chapter 19

“是吗？尽管放心吧，我开始关注你的时候，远比你以为的更早。”

他不明白迦尔纳为之宽慰的理由，联想起他的种种温柔举动，反倒不寒而栗，强打精神，竖起膝盖，不轻不重顶了顶他胯下：“够了，先让我伸伸腿。你也快把我压成不死人了。”

维阇娜帕诞生之前，肉欲的磨难从未困扰过他；迦尔纳的出现，像是对他一切骄傲放纵的惩罚。那些路旁下跪的信徒，不再呼吸的敌人，夜里颤动着流血流汗、终将腐朽的身体，又与一个清清白白发誓终身不娶的王下骑士有何干系？先王闭目微睡的宏伟石棺，面如严霜的白龙公爵，人群挥舞丝帕花束，指节叩向桌面打着拍子，无数嘴唇涌出如雷采声。舞娘翻了一个前桥，双手扶地顺势倒立起来，慢慢走过人头攒动的高台。她绷紧腿，从脚趾到指尖把自己反屈成一轮新月，铃鼓吃吃笑着，追上发狂的鲁特琴，她浑身的环佩米珠随之摇荡不休，每道闪烁每声铃响，都将要迸出火星来。

卡利姆短刀扫开一片黄金残光，吻上男人呻吟不止的喉咙。刀尖点到即止，饭后助兴节目也拉下帷幕。她收刀回鞘，滑下不堪重负的餐桌，带着些无知神气，劝他们饮下那杯毒酒。

阿周那当然不在乎。永恒的少年人，薄情的常胜者，以为别过脸去，目不斜视走回正道上，就能把手下败将永远抛在身后。命运一度把他保护得太好，这祝福却不免在荣华的余灰中慢慢变质……

他死死盯着那个十尺高直径三尺见方，塞进至少半打不死人、四处支棱着枯干手脚的囚笼，脚下像生了根一样。K善解人意，拍了拍他肩膀：

“您能设想，我们和不死人同处一室的生活吗？”

迦尔纳用蛮力剥下血肉相连的宝甲，再用猛火灼烧伤口强行止血。瘢痕盘根错节，不复愈合如新，如满身粗砺鳞片，沉沉绞上他的腰。

“我终于能赤身裸体拥抱你了。”

与其说兄长喜欢抚摸，喜欢亲吻，不如说他只是在享受肌肤相贴的体验。刚才阿周那边衔住他的阴茎，边拨开臀瓣探向穴口自己做着扩张，已经悄悄泄过一次。他披着衬衫，被扳开腿，膝盖被压到与锁骨平齐处，经历过高潮的股间浸透了爱液，一览无遗，暴露在迦尔纳的视线下，泛起一阵寒意。他依旧为这冲动的身体感到羞愧。

“……这不够吗？别用脏了的手摸我的头发。”

“我以为你还没有满足。”

他咬住袖口，决定就此闭上眼睛：“我无所谓。”他连最虚无缥缈的快乐都能忍受，何况是须臾的痛苦。

“别告诉我你舍弃王下骑士之身，不辞劳苦跋涉千里，就是为了和兄弟行不伦之事。”

迦尔纳无视他的无理取闹，扶着阴茎，龟头浅浅厮磨着穴口：“我都解释过了，你似乎都没听进去。再说我没有被别人的戒律惩罚自己的爱好。”

这就是你明知故犯的理由吗？他还想争辩下去，迦尔纳猛地挺腰，一口气插入到底。

他久违地被顶得说不出话来，扭曲着脸；迦尔纳紧皱眉头，显然也不太好受。汗水自额际滑落，淌过鼻梁，滴到阿周那小腹上，他便盯着那道浊痕开口：“我在想着我们未能看见日出的那个夜晚。何况我们都已立誓舍弃过往，向亚诺尔隆德献上毕生忠诚。没有外人知晓我们的关系。”

白龙早就心知肚明。恐怕连王室也察觉了内情，我已经知道了。你怎会问心无愧，自觉掩盖得天衣无缝？他算不上虔诚，卡利姆正法的阴影却始终笼罩着他头顶……究竟是因为血脉中的诅咒，还是造种者的过错，才让我们沉溺于这种堕落的关系？

他断断续续抽着气，忍着把迦尔纳踹下去的冲动坐直起身。兄长的面孔染上一层近乎爱意的淡红，光是揽紧他的腰，抚过直发抖的尾骨，心安理得，慢条斯理搅弄着他的肠壁。

他头脑陷入一片滚热的混沌，只想尽快结束这场噩梦。说自己毫无快感显然是撒谎，但他更希望记住今晚的疼痛、流血、狂怒与屈辱——然后他又准备如何报复迦尔纳？还是他不辞而别，然后倏忽归来，只消只言片语，就可以命令他不顾一切再次随他离去。

儿时的幼稚迷恋，原来一直被他深藏于心。

“……你连你当初的决定都承受不起，谈何能命令我回心转意？你不妨试着重复一遍你那个愚蠢提议：我们会在吉尔伽美什一战之后完全断绝关系，相安无事继续侍奉太阳王，死生不复相闻。’我是时候洗心革面了，去忘记我曾经不顾廉耻和我的同胞哥哥躺在一起，然后考虑找个情妇，再生——呃咳？”

他的视角一阵天旋地转，已被那股陌生的巨力死死扼住了喉咙。

“不要以为死亡就能把我们分开。”

狼骑士的杀意像一把钝刀，细细研磨着他的神经。他确实要命丧此地了，他品尝过有罪的欢情，也曾坐在别的王国城头，制造了无数孤儿寡妇，为他们带来哀伤与灭亡。善泳者溺，同样的结局总会落在他头上，他也设想，自己会在床上毒发身亡，下马饮水时死于一支冷箭，甚至会活到鸡皮鹤发的可笑年纪，在儿孙争吵声的伴奏下咽气。

被死而复生的仇敌扼死，是他罪有应得。现在哪怕有个农民闯进来，也会认为阿周那才是他们之中的那个疯子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白教关于肉体和灵魂的引申教义感谢《这些中世纪的人们》和《身体的历史》两书


	20. Chapter 20

毫无疑问他会在这里被杀，皮肤冰冷渐渐僵硬，沦落成体面全无的尸体。但迦尔纳能保证，他绝不会走得如此轻松。  
  
他满目泪水迷蒙，喉头咯咯作响，挤出最后一点空气，怒视那张剥除万千烦恼感情的脸孔。想必这是迦尔纳的敌人临终得见的景象，他们可以就此安息，不再寄托狼骑士的想念之情。  
  
迦尔纳几缕前发落到他额上，新雪般惨白，底下埋着一双结冰的蓝眼睛。他确实是我亲手谋害，从此成了无处容身的游魂。他心房几乎被那阵悲苦胀破，口鼻却声息断绝，半句话都说不出来，像是要饮下他的形影一样盯住他，挣扎着要掰开那双手，想再摸摸他的脸。  
  
迦尔纳只需捏碎他的喉结，就都完了。**他杀人的技艺，一直不在我之下。**

  


阿周那眼前金星乱迸，伸手捂住完好的脖子，呛咳声近乎饮泣。兄长的杀意消失无踪，他来不及感到后怕，反而厌恶起对方的清爽气息：“你想把我也变成不死人。”  
  
迦尔纳坦承：“我刚才被你的气话冲昏了头脑。”  
  
“所以？不做下去吗？”他拼命虚张声势，借着颊边乱发拭去泪水，出言讥讽，“你连死都不怕，何况是爱？”  
  
“我是人的孩子。父亲赋予，母亲酿造。但我的主君，拉美西斯，才是我唯一承认的兄弟。  
  
也就是说，我从未以世人承认的欲情爱过你。”

  


“今年的收成怕是要烂在地里了。”  
  
副将摸了摸下巴，还沉浸在方才的思量中，咂着嘴随口应了一声，才惊醒过来怒视着他：“你怎么还在关心小隆德的庄稼？”  
  
“逝者已往，逃难出来的灾民免不了要吃要穿。”

马嘶半开玩笑道：“难怪他们说你从来不乏头脑和勇气，却没有心。”话是此说，自他受命赴任，仍有超过三分之一的猎龙骑士随他披上黑衣，陆续加入他的队伍，“要是太阳王或者白龙公爵被困在城内，你还能淡然处之吗？”  
  
“他们不会。”  
  
“哈，你对人性太有信心了。深渊的说客可不会避开王子，单单敲响穷人的门。”  
  
他卷起小隆德的下水道地图，纳闷地重复：“他们当然不会。”即使拉美西斯的身故已给他们的情谊蒙上一层阴影，吉尔伽美什也是位可敬的敌人。其贪婪躁狂早有预兆，那却发轫自更为深沉的痛苦和探求。迦尔纳自认**不如他用情**，也从未担心他会沦为深渊的奴隶……万一反过来呢？  
  
狼骑士先是从猎龙骑士团调任，再接到王家谕令，远赴亚斯特拉以北的边塞，一时引起议论纷纷。留在亚诺尔隆德的诸国使节相信，这是骑士长与公爵的拥立之争留下的余波；马嘶和其他弟兄则不吝于以最大的恶意揣测龙族，多次公开声称，白龙耍弄奸计密进谗言，才导致迦尔纳失意远走。“狼群一拥而上，足以咬断巨龙的喉咙。”  
  
“你现在在小隆德而非卡利姆，就理应知道，我们首要的问题不是灵魂的救赎。”  
  
马嘶投掷战轮的武艺，与信仰同样精纯，所幸的是虔诚也与正直没有影响到他的头脑。他生在白教圣职者之家，迦尔纳没有透露，自己“少年时”曾向其父讨教箭术，而卡利姆王储正是那僧侣最后一位学生。  
  
“我在谈正事。如果我们无法把被污染的灵魂区分开来，你莫非准备继续围城，坐视小隆德饿病而死？你前天才在检查关口杀了一个吸魂鬼。”  
  
“如果不能更快结束他们的痛苦，是的。”迦尔纳指向大地图上距离城壕最近的河流，指尖的电光烧出一小块贯通焦痕：“传令下去，出城检查会再开放三天。然后我需要你在第一天晚上，率领一小队工兵和所有封印法师，挖通城壕和城中的下水道，再在第三天凌晨打开这条河的水闸。”  
  
“……诸神在上。你——”  
  
他转过身，直视副手惊怒交加的目光：“河面即将结冻，我们的时间不多了。我会在当晚潜入小隆德，验证我的判断，搜救可能的幸存者。  
  
要是我是错的，那就再好不过了。”  
  
马嘶深深吸了口气，明白又是一场恶战：“你要多少人？”  
  
“一个也不用。开闸只需一支小队，到时候你要率领剩下来的人马，围堵住小隆德所有出口，确保老鼠也插翅难逃。”  
  
如果他屈服于深渊，葬身此地，这足以证明他不辱使命。  
  
“那请解释你以身犯险的理由。”  
  
“我和小隆德王公有私怨。先王在世时，他们率众来朝，他便下赐一缕王魂，嘉奖其镇守边疆的功绩。如今王国陷落，想必是他们心生贪婪，听从大蛇唆使的缘故。  
  
首恶必惩，夺回被侮辱的太阳灵魂，也是我的义务。”

  


自从奥兹曼迪亚斯献身延续初火，已经过去了一代人的时间：噩耗传遍诸国时，马嘶还是个扶着井栏的男孩。太阳王的仁慈慷慨被世代传颂，他的真实脸孔却像一张褪色书签，只当访客重返亚诺尔隆德、寻觅他的影子时才被隐约想起。他们习惯谈论着他，却已渐渐遗忘他了。  
  
蒙眼圣女们理好琴弦，往往如此开头讲述：卡萨斯的骄阳首举义帜，率先反抗古龙麻木不仁的统治。他寸土必争，从龙翼阴影下夺回人类的失地，并带回了牠们当中唯一的叛徒……一个已经足够了。雷枪贯穿龙鳞，伊扎里斯的烈焰焚尽龙族栖身的石树，原初之神的世代随之土崩瓦解，那之后才有了国王和骑士，分化魔法与奇迹，生发出诗歌与谣曲。  
  
很少人关心，大地为了承受亚诺尔隆德之重，曾经付出何许代价。  
  
古时列王的王冠被悉数打碎，只为铸成新的一顶。奥兹曼迪亚斯确实真心实意，许诺他要建成一个没有边界也没有分歧的王国，同时心知肚明，要打破旧有的樊篱，必将流出更多的血，把更牢不可破的锁链套在人们头上。  
  
他远离故乡，迁都立国，把他那肤色白皙的同胞兄弟抛在脑后。但后世怎能忘记他的另一个名字？卡萨斯的暮星啊，他披着褴褛囚服，如穿戴王子的紫袍，背负精铁连枷，像把春晓花环挂在肩头。  
  
传闻那位青教圣者被王兄剥夺爵位，或者是自愿被放逐，身无长物漂泊到罪人聚居的北海之滨。他高举自己受苦的罪证，不吃不喝虔诚祈祷，长达四十个不息昼夜，铁灰海水便应声分开，半点泡沫都没沾到他身上。圣者得以干着脚，徒步跋涉到另一片隔绝大陆，多兰古雷格、佛罗扎见此神迹，几乎同时屈膝请他施洗，起身时已是青教属国。  
  
迦尔纳身为亲历者之一，只能评价这版本有夸张之嫌。那个绝不能提起的男人，却是魔法师和圣职者势不两立的源头。林德的古龙院，据说也供奉着与阿特拉斯迥然不同、**揣摩**龙族的学问。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的小隆德副本来自A大参与了小隆德封印的魂学假想；同时周那在洛斯里克的支线也参考了翁斯坦传授洛斯里克骑士们狩龙技艺的魂学假想；  
马哥原型是使徒摩恩来着


	21. Chapter 21

些微教义分歧，他并不关心，也没有资格指点圣徒和教宗们的生活。到底是一个神还是多个神？男神还是女神？神是否生而全知全能，我们应该用秩序还是混沌礼赞神？诸如此类的纷争，在他眼中，只是红玫瑰与白玫瑰之间的差别。

但他看着吉尔伽美什杜撰那个分海的传说，亲自修饰完最后一笔，把圣典封进信匣，再交给白教的信使，教他们把故事四处传扬。人造的边界，便如此轻易地拔地而起。

那时候公爵还愿意向他畅所欲言，毫不避讳自己用谎言来涂抹另一个谎言。

(是吗？你便是这样言传身教，养育阿周那长大……)

“无知是福。所罗门因此走进时间神殿，自愿求死；梅林也发誓不再踏上这片土地，抛下化为废都的伊扎里斯。孤当然比你更适合裁定所谓的边界。

人身缚枷锁时，才有了扮演社会动物的资格。”

龙本是不可理喻、不可衡量的族类。魔法师崇拜龙，将其形容为力量与智慧纯粹的结合，身披坚甲的火焰或寒冰，个别武士则选择了一条更激进的道路，他们爬上古龙顶，寻求与残存的龙种盟誓，分享祂们的奥秘，甚至渴望化身为龙。有常识的人，都不会伸手玩火，换成更为危险、更难以控制的事物，贪欲与虚荣便蒙蔽了他们的眼睛。

他是最早结识吉尔伽美什的人之一，和他共事超过半个世纪，仍然觉得，他熟悉的只是一个空名。他至今没见过白龙显露真身，印证那惹人发笑的“无鳞者”诨名，传言公爵独处时也会保持人身，提防意料外的刺杀。

古龙生来蔑视万物，祂们从没有和矮人平等交流的必要。所以是什么冲动，哪种胜过永生的幽暗欲望，诱使他化身为低等生物的模样，试图掌控一个敌视着他的世界，知道自己的余生将与叛徒的骂名相随？

以亚诺尔隆德之宏伟，要关住一头真正的龙还是太难了。为此他神思不属了很长一段时间，也没有和玉藻交心，偶尔与太阳王共处时，奥兹曼迪亚斯又是一笑而过。

“我从未想要劝谏你。……你还是太不了解我了。”

“余知道。忠诚往往建立在盲目和狂热之上。

有你和吉尔伽美什在前，永生还有此必要吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯抱开另一个爬到他膝上要扯他耳环的孤儿，随手放下，摘掉太阳纹章用最轻柔的奇迹融开，重新铸成大小形状合适的一块递给那男孩。那小金块用来打水漂弹弹珠正好，他擤了擤鼻涕用手背擦擦，便嬉笑着和伙伴们一起拥出门去了。

“余已经有一部分活在你和玉藻身上了。当然余也活在亚诺尔隆德的高墙中，活在这低矮院落的阴影中。余将在小隆德睡去，睁开眼睛迎接乌拉席露的黄金黎明。

君王只适合成为符号生存下去。妄想凭一人之智独夫之勇维持永恒的统治，是个可悲的概念。即使这里只坐着一个瞎眼瘸足、不男不女的废人，亚诺尔隆德凭存在便足以震慑诸国。”

“那吉尔伽美什和你的子嗣呢？”他想，真正的孩子。

太阳王早年也和常人一样遭遇过种种怀疑嘲笑，而卡萨斯的古道正是以血还血，以牙齿还舌头。他在前半生已经达成足够多的荒唐壮举，包括篡夺初火，赋予了龙与蛇生造的灵魂，创造出一支不知疲倦恐惧的永生军队，也背叛了同等的爱和誓言。迦尔纳唯恐他会以一贯的雄心，越过最后的底线。

“他们自有去处。”

他发现主君的笑容果然变质了，涌出些微只针对他而发的愧疚之情，直言指出：“他们不是你的私产。”

“你大可在余面前有话直说。”

“何作此言？我对你从无隐瞒。我向来只会追随我的心，遵守我自己的信念。”

太阳王失笑：“也是啊。你说不定是我们兄妹之中最幸福的那一个。”

小隆德尚未入眠，他们便乘着夜色缒城而下。

西边一角腾起火光，可能是暴民发狂点燃了教堂。马嘶守在城墙上，送他最后一程。参与密令行动的所有人都是一身死寂黑衣，像落在城市尸体上的渡鸦。

友人从雉堞勉强探出身，他的声音仿佛在井口传来：“小隆德将在两刻钟后沉入水中，我们会准时撤退。你真的不要紧？”

“我并无十全把握，如果两刻钟后我未能与本部汇合，就当我死了。你应该自任为最高指挥官，分出小队，向亚诺尔隆德报告最严重的事态。倘若你也不幸丧命，再把指挥权传给在场离你最近的骑士，如此类推，直到最后一人。”

“去吧，别浪费口舌了。亚斯特拉的齐格弗里德肯定不相信，你会死在吸魂鬼手上。”

他付之一笑，拉起兜帽转身离开：“还有环印城的阿喀琉斯吗？”

边城入冬得早。潮湿得能拧出雨来的夜雾，盘旋在塔顶之上，穿过城市的内河平静浅睡着，幽黑河面上漂过成片冰块，映出对岸熊熊的火。他们在小隆德沦陷的第一时间便赶到城外，严防死守，深渊之蛇依然大笑着逃开，深知这座罪恶渊薮之都足以拖住他们的脚步。

他走下桥来，路过主人半月未归就枯草丛生的庭院，昔日妓女和书信代笔者聚集的回廊，野葡萄无人偷摘，一捧一捧沉甸甸挂在枝头，果园院墙承受不住它们胀裂的爱欲，突然在他眼前坍塌下来。

城市等待着。每扇半掩门扉，敞开窗口，灯火早已熄灭、睁着盲眼的钟楼，无不朝他投来窥视的目光。性别模糊的剪影，在暗巷里沉迷地媾合，一个衣着华贵头发梳得一丝不苟的青年仰面朝天，反过来四肢着地，蜘蛛般爬过鹅卵石路面，一眨眼便消失了；有人歪着头，趴在被打破的酒馆窗后直盯着他，刚被迦尔纳瞥到，“他”的脑袋就应声滚落。形似老者干瘪骷髅的说客虫口吐诅咒之言，正欲逃离那具无头尸体，立刻被落雷劈成灰烬。

狼骑士通行无阻。深渊浸染、盔缨未干的黑甲，足以在夜里掩藏太阳的光芒。他从未刻意用位阶荣衔把自己与同袍区分开来，今晚看起来也只是个误入歧途的旅人，一条逆流而上、试图跃过罪业之堤的黑鱼。

他拔出兵刃时，他们自然会认出他姓甚名谁。河水淌得更急了，雾霭渐浓，伸手不见五指，前方隐约传来鳞片滑地、翎羽飘动的光滑嘶嘶声。

雷枪非从天降，而是撼地而来，一举撕裂浓雾筑成的宫墙。

“我很好奇。你心目中的骑士道楷模，就是会一口答应和血亲兄弟通奸的人物么？”

“……你怎么可以提出这种严重的指控？当然是我先……”你努力辩护的表情真可爱。明明你连落在脸上的阴影都无法容忍。

阿周那一定以为他是可靠的过夜对象，足够安全，足够宽容，足够沉默，足以包容他自以为的最深重的耻辱秘密，唯独忘了他也会像人一样冲动，人一样忍耐。

“你似乎有些记忆错乱。但无论是亚诺尔隆德的骑士，还是一介不死人，你都愿意无条件相信我吧？”


	22. Chapter 22

1

他们僵持了一会儿，然后阿周那再一次屈服：“随你怎么说吧。”

他阖上眼睛，低垂的睫毛和嘴唇一样哆嗦着，掠过阵阵微弱的战栗，才平静下来。他从未希望以败者之身得到宽恕，但还是想象不足。

他自拾起弓箭后未尝一败，又贵为白龙的间谍与刺客，也没有体会过拷问的经历，迦尔纳全看得出。但天赋、胆识和运气，都不足以筑成抵抗疯狂的壕沟。他收集、拼合、埋葬了太多凄惨的尸体。

(奇怪的是，深渊从未亲自折磨俘虏。它有必要擦干净手吗？)

夜里阿周那的头发是秋草颜色的，无边无际，源源不绝牵扯着他的思绪和手指。小隆德之役凶险如斯，倘若迦尔纳稍一动心迟疑，都会死在那里。

阿周那的容貌性情也像母亲。他离家日久，早已淡忘那妇人眉目五官，就像常年操舵的水手叫不出星星的名字，一被弟弟抱到胸前，却能宛然想起另一双褐色手臂，另外一张喃喃抚慰的脸庞。在那柔软胸怀中，想必裹着一颗远胜他们的刚强心脏。

卡利姆王后在还俗出嫁、支持丈夫征伐四方、戴上皇冠之前，先是一名白教圣女。那么他们是出于爱情的结合，还是受更深沉的使命驱使才生下了你？

阿周那被他看得不耐烦了，耸了耸肩膀，躲开一朵飘落下来的吻：“怎么了？一直盯着我不说话，脸色比死人还可怕。如果你准备谈正事，我可要起来了。”

父母早已埋骨泥下，深渊之女的权能，不足以向他举证，追究死者的想法。他扳过他的肩，含糊其辞继续亲他，浅浅咬着他抿紧的嘴唇：“我能忍耐下去。”

阿周那应和着他，干巴巴地说：“你另一个脑袋可不是这样想的。游魂也拥有性欲，本来就够可笑了。”

“那确实可以忽略不计。但我会想着你排解出来。”

阿周那自讨无趣，还不忘冷嘲热讽:“你指望我写进信里，一字不差汇报给教会吗？”

“从前你总是意犹未尽，用冷水净过身，一到时间便匆匆入宫叙职。”

“……你还想验证，不死人能不能死掉第二次吗？”

话是此说，他却竖起膝盖，有一下没一下蹭着迦尔纳侧腹，无心挑逗，却意在挽留。这个夜晚，不能再拖延下去了。

迦尔纳挨着他重新躺下，揽起他右腿，就着上次高潮的体液润泽插了进去。他连根没入顶到最底时胞弟小小呻吟了一声，耳边白发在抽插的节奏中披散下来，掩过颈间淤青，马上被他随手撩开，用唇齿一寸寸覆盖自己的指痕。

与其说他在爱抚阿周那，更像在慢条斯理、小口小口地吃他，寻求一种切开皮肤、吞噬血肉的途径。

“刚刚为什么放过了我？”

“听说你又杀了一头黑龙。傍晚时我就进村子里了，听他们在炉火谈起你，说你回绝伯爵的邀请，独自躲了起来。……那里太冷了，多不适合你。”

“算了，和你有理说不清。明天你要直接潜回亚诺尔隆德？”

“此处恶龙已除。你另有打算？”

“当然，我在洛斯里克有事相求。”阿周那话里有话，充满他才明白的刻薄之意。他读懂他放任亚诺尔隆德门户大开的暗示，不忘追问下去：“然后去哪里？”

“亚斯特拉。我将带回布伦希尔德和西格鲁德阁下的骨灰，为他们合葬。你总不至于跟过去吧。”

“仅此而已？”鹰骑士借抚恤战友之名，行肃清异己、震慑诸国之实，他早有耳闻。

“你关心太多了。白龙一旦得知你还‘活着’，绝不会束手待毙。”

我远比你更了解吉尔伽美什。阿周那唯独看不出，他同样在挽留他。

“要多久？”

“你究竟期待着什么？我不想在亚诺尔隆德或者其他王国再见到你。我不希望我们再有重逢之日。”

含混的搅拨声，弛缓如温酒的欢情一时都消失了。阿周那猛地推开他，把他按翻在草垛里骑了上来，扶起他勃立阴茎，缓缓抬腰纳入体内。

比起实际上的快乐，还是弟弟放下自尊心的坦率反应来得更为暴力。他揽着他的腰，只在他浑身发软时推上一把，阿周那最后伏在他胸前，忍受他绵长的射精，自己也探手下去套弄着，涓涓滴滴洒到他小腹上。

他表情更阴沉了，用白教奇迹拭去迦尔纳身上污痕；另一只干净的手把乱发拨到颈边，松松挽成一束。迦尔纳来不及阻止，便看着他掌上银光暴长，拔出蜂骑士匕首将头发削到齐颈长短。

他发梢腾起苍白火焰，在伪装咒术作用下将美发漂回日间的漆黑。断发随之被咒火燃烧殆尽，一粒微尘也没有留下，太可惜了。他本想剪下一绺白发留作纪念的。

阿周那看也不看他一眼，起身走到磨坊的井栏边，开始汲水净身，股股浊精沿着他的大腿淌下。

“来回答最后一个问题吧。我去亚斯特拉，只是想看看那座烈火熊熊的寒冰宫殿。布伦希尔德向我辞行前，曾有提及。

我知道你因监视深渊的使命，在北方长年经营，拥有众多同情者。所以你要是足够聪明，就该止步于此，别给我落下口柄。”

“你下不了决心与白龙为敌。”

“因为你和白龙的意气之争，遍地沉疴，亚诺尔隆德声名扫地，双手沾满无辜者的鲜血。即使吉尔伽美什伏诛，你已抛弃了王下骑士的荣光，以叛徒之身弑杀太阳王的顾问重臣，又能改变什么？”

“我向先王奥兹曼迪亚斯而不是亚诺尔隆德效忠。”

“我却是亚诺尔隆德的骑士长。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊两兄弟的妈是原创形象，确实有一点别的原型但是和印度原典没关系  
＊布姐提及的冰火交融的宫殿就是苍银里西布夫妇相遇的炎之馆，2.2也有对应的地图点


	23. Chapter 23

“你在任上时一直比我称职。”

“别讽刺我了。哪个尽职的卫士，能厚着脸皮承受分裂王国的罪过？”

阿周那背对着他穿上裤子，系好胫甲扣回腰带。他俯到井边，以水面为镜，整理鬓发，用回复系奇迹一簇一簇，抿去锁骨以上的情爱痕迹。他垂着满头黑发，俨然是阳光下青春永驻的模样，发尾未经梳理，蓬乱披散开来，和迦尔纳一样随了父亲。

“你仅凭旁人的一面之词，就能把我视为兄弟了。”

“……你又在阴阳怪气什么？白龙已亲口证实了你的身世。为何你总是以善意包容大多数人的想法，唯独热衷于苛责我？”

“你自然是不一样的。”

“我宁可孤身挑战亚斯特拉国中所有的战士，也不愿与你为敌。”

“你才是有资格取我性命的男人。比起赋予我们灵魂，塑造我们肉体的男女，你也是特别的。”

阿周那毫不领情，怒极反笑：“比起你秉持的太阳誓约，以及教你这些歪门邪道的先王呢？”

“你嫉妒了？”

“我只想你闭紧嘴巴，就此离开洛斯里克。”

你只想同时扮演别人的臣属与领袖，友伴与密探，同胞和情人。你一定万分不平，辩解说你始终谨言慎行，遵守正道，不过是在国务繁忙之余，找了个可靠的度夜对象，向他吐露可怜的私心，怎么会一步踏错，致使你眷恋的一切都陷入万劫不复的境地。

“我从未把你看作白龙的间谍，相交不深的同僚，猎龙骑士团的后继者，失散多年的兄弟。你只是个流着神血的常人，已经分裂出两个灵魂、觉得有时做女人比现在更自由的男子，应当把你放回你自己手里，由你决定今后的主宰。我所看见的，是作为‘人’的你，仅此而已。”

骑士长留下箭书：“我有要事与大人相商，万望您能独自赴约。

拦道猛兽，已悉数翦除。如有必要，我将出任大人的护卫。”

阿周那最后的一箭，整整铲平了半个山头。马奇里·佐尔根依旧骑着骡子，迎着晨光左顾右盼爬上山时，龙血自山顶淌下一条赭黑小溪，冲断灵树，污染泉水，飞鸟走兽为之遁逃，却引着他往源流处稳稳行去。

这里比他的猎场还安静。“鹰”果真如信中所言，驱逐了所有不受欢迎的听众，开辟出一条新的小路来。沿途林木齐根截断，断面比斧头砍出来的更光滑整齐，反像是被箭削去的。

灾龙已逝，却在继续为祸人间。古龙“死”后不朽不腐，龙血永不会凝固干涸，如时间一样坚硬漠然的龙鳞，也阻止了他国的人们解刨研究祂们的遗体。

直到黑龙坠地断气，他才勉强看清了这匹庞然巨物的全貌。龙尸僵卧着，耷拉下被射穿的翅膀，幕天席地，以荒山为陵。阿周那斜坐在龙额的一小块平整位置上，俯身写着第二封信，墨水瓶的压住另一张信纸墨迹已干。

“昨晚我缺席晚宴，今天又有失远迎，让您见笑了。”

他卷起信，从龙颈无声跳了下来，拂了拂披风，年轻的伯爵仍觉得他不可仰视。名不虚传，读来如字，亚诺尔隆德无瑕的白骑士。

他舌根上一阵发涩，从鞍边解下教会的小鸟笼递给阿周那，只顾伸长脖子，看着他捉出送信专用的白鸦：“哪里的话。要不是您光临敝领大发慈悲，那畜生能在这里待到初火熄灭。”

鹰骑士正拨开信鸦腹部羽毛，把密信塞进其下的信筒中，闻言露出深思的目光：“我看您和洛斯里克都不急于消弭龙灾。”

“如果在往时，按约定是该向亚诺尔隆德求援了。但贵国受内战之苦，分身乏术……”

何况这座附带几个小村的贫瘠矿山，就像他在朝中的地位一样，无足轻重。如非“黑手”报告发现了龙的踪迹，贵客不顾王室挽留坚持到这里巡视，他未必想得起他是那帮刁民的领主。阿周那目露愧色：“我确实轻忽了猎龙者的职责。”

“哪里的话！能款待王下骑士，是我的荣幸。”

至于您和迦尔纳卿……他又不忍心打听下去了。狼骑士在决战前夕神秘失踪，阿周那几乎以一人之力歼灭了群龙无首的叛军，进入王国境内时也像是带着旧伤，日落之后从不外出见客。那一战之惨烈，迦勒底亦有耳闻，魔法师们顾忌墓王的封印，才强压下探访灵庙的冲动，还死者安宁。

“我不妨直说，我们在洛斯里克，同是无依无靠的外乡人，只有相互扶持，能打下一方立足之处。之后要劳烦您在御前多多斡旋进言了。”

他来不及谢绝，阿周那便正色庄容宣告道：“我准备暗中活动，培养洛斯里克成为亚诺尔隆德最强大的盟国。”

“您脸色真难看。今天殿下似乎抱恙在身，是我打扰您休养了吗？”

洛斯里克王像是在迎合他的预言，满头是汗，面上血色全失，绞着双手唯唯诺诺：“劳您费心。”

主祭爱因兹贝伦夫人就坐在他对面，不安地动了动，终究没有反驳阿周那的意见。他牵着那匹带来灾殃的黑马，是殿中唯一站着的人，马奇里却不想知道他是如何出现的。

“这就是贵国款待使者的礼节吗？我见识到了。”

迦尔基打个响鼻，蹶了一下蹄子，把半柄断戟踩进伤痕累累的地板里。

“……要是他们能提早通报您是王下骑士之首……”

“别推托了。如果途经贵国的只是一位普通的银骑士，他的脑袋就要涂满沥青插上王城的长矛了，对吗？”

洛斯里克王视死如归：“还请您饶恕我的怠慢，至少不要迁怒我的士兵和封臣。”

“您虽然懦弱，却有着仁君的度量。我怎么会进犯白教弟兄的国家呢？”


	24. 幕间集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含黑周视角的卵之梦（灵感来自在三叠纪下了两百万年的雨）、闪+被月神附体的末代幽暗太阳“拉二”的痴人之爱、以及某个咕哒先下手为强把黑周+图书馆里的闪刀掉，和迦哥会合去找幽暗太阳“拉二”对质的IF向的被遗忘的王朝  
*和Adiptgara本篇共享世界观和历史，但CP倾向不止局限于迦周，请注意

**卵之梦**

* * *

> 弓·甘迪梵
> 
> 使用第四王魂·半龙的灰烬在天文台与万能的人偶交换入手，
> 
> 解锁白龙的王庭的关键道具之一。
> 
> 常胜者无需倚仗旁门左道，凭己身的武艺尽戮古龙、掳掠万国的明证。后来“人”的空壳被火烧成飞灰，心随之化龙而去，只有一捧眷恋的残渣留在这里：
> 
> “要如何玷污无色的阳光呢？”
> 
> “等他自己心甘情愿。”

那个男人生来为命运所爱。

就连他的灭亡也像是世界之缺陷造成的。

妄执是必须舍弃之恶。在无数次醒与梦、毁灭与重生的瞬间，他蜷缩在原初之卵中，渐渐忘却了前世的满身荣光，情爱纠葛。战场上的冷雨继续下着，淋湿他的梦境，蛇爬过开始涨潮的河床。淌过脸颊、锈蚀了铠甲的雨水，入口有种被污染了的苦味。

雨滴不绝如缕，汇聚出泥淖，涌流成小溪、湖泊、河流乃至海洋。这清洗不堪重负的大地，足以让沙漠泛滥成沼泽的咸水，渗入他的银甲，泡烂了纠缠的旌旗与纹章，落上他皮肤时分明像龙息一样灼热。雨把他迎头淋湿，深渊之火沐浴着他周身。被烧伤的皮肤泛起水泡，迅速化脓结痂，随即被下一波无情的雨水从他身上剥去。痂痕脱落，新生的已非柔嫩人皮，而是片片龙鳞。

还有人等着他，去手起箭落，彻底打扫干净战场。那挚爱的仇敌难道不是逃过一劫，尚未前来，用他的鲜血再度清洗他的双手，浇灌他的脸庞？

活到最后的英雄挣扎起身，朝那条涨满的罪业之河蹒跚行去。他一件件脱掉头盔、腕甲、胸甲、护腿，连精魂所聚的爱弓也毫不吝惜抛到路旁，唯独背负着遍体龙鳞，步入那片铁锈色的冰冷的火。

河流流势湍急，等它们漫过他的下巴，他才隐约看清，邪恶的雨水已经把河面蔓延到了天际。

但如果无法抵达对岸，回头就更没有意义了。他满心漠然，迎着火雨与每一寸皮肤都在重复着燃烧与重生的剧痛，反而扎得更深，朝混沌河心潜去。

烈焰漂白他的黑发。涟漪掠过他鬓边，刺破他额际，突出一双结晶犄角；洪流轻抚他的脊背，从尾椎处拉长一段，锻打成满是凌厉棘刺的龙尾。

……没有“何必”，没有“但是”，没有意义。雨是如此不可抗拒……

太阳却如约而至。

在只余一人的世界、王国、古战场上，首度云开雨散。日光如枪，一举刺穿了孤悬他头顶长达数万个轮回的云海。

> “nomos（约定）与phusis（自然）的对比，即人自己可以决定的东西与不可抗拒的东西之间的对比。”

* * *

**痴人之爱**

* * *

“命定救世的英雄，焦心如焚的恋人，尚且会迟来一步，何况是月亮呢？”

“你在听我说话吗？

拉美西斯踏上献祭的柴堆，他的脸正是这样被初火灼烧，皮肤发黑萎缩，血肉黏糊糊，从白骨空洞的眼窝里汩汩融化，化为一缕青烟。柴薪、灰烬与烟雾的记忆又被你拈取下来，附到他的儿孙的灵魂上。

我厌恶亚诺尔隆德，一如厌恶这张囚禁我的脸，厌恶你桌边那个蠢货的颅骨。我甫一出生，就活在拉美西斯用石头和骨骸砌成的陵墓里。”

“那绝非你不请自来的理由。”

随着书库一阵地动山摇的颤抖，书桌前的吉尔伽美什已经不在原地。

白龙公爵挣脱华裳，双翼一展，顺带扫倒他们周围的几十座书架。他生满结晶棘刺的背脊几乎抵住穹隆，终于把身形稳住。此世最后的真龙浑身苍白，遍体赤露着，没有长出只鳞片甲，生命中仅余的色素与热度，都集中在了那双恶毒的石榴红眸子里。藏书崩散，雪片般纷纷沾到他身上，被他甩了甩，将矮人们数千年之久的渺小历史抖落下来。

他口吐人言：“你现在闹够了吗？”

一时没有声息。他不得不伸长脖颈，轻蔑地游目四顾，寻找他曾经的盟友，他的失败作之一，是否被压到了某堆故纸下，直至咽喉被那似曾相识的杀意刺痛。

“我该庆幸，你夺去的是我的双腿吗？”

“奥兹曼迪亚斯”原本捞起沉重的蛇尾，盘到书库里仅存的第二把椅子上，坐在他背后喋喋不休，被他变形时的劲风吹飞，跌坐在地，下身被倒塌古书完全埋住，反而显得无辜了一些。他紧握暗月之弓、扣弦待发的双手却太沉着了。

龙会笑吗？就连迦勒底的博士们也无法回答。吉尔伽美什的怒火突然烟消云散，他眯起眼睛，下颌一合，齿间随之逸出凝结细小冰晶的吐息：“太阳已然沉没。孤抛弃亚诺尔隆德的岁月里，你似乎找到了新玩具。”

“人总要学会独自打发时间。”

“其中包括同时被迦勒底与黑教会崇拜，驱散幻象，遣开你的暗月骑士团，用一座荒废的空城款待余烬，教导他诱杀迦尔纳？”

“骑士团？实在过誉了，明明是我的耳目，我的指头，一帮肚腹贴地饥肠辘辘的猎人罢了。你应该说，我给了迦尔纳一个借口，一次心甘情愿英勇赴死的机会。你以前就对他抱有不必要的同情心，是啊，落阳的骑士，在北方孤狼般徘徊……你们疯得大同小异。”

旧王家的末裔、暗影之月收起武器，扫开膝上的书，把他王袍下蔓生的群蛇解救出来。他仿佛全身都是破绽，佝偻着背，“四肢”著地艰难蠕行的模样，哪里还有一丝一毫先祖的英姿？

“只要还有一头龙活着，他就不会游手好闲。”

“一头和深渊颇有来往的龙。照我说，你们都活得太久了，如果他痛下决心，击败画中世界的守门人，净化他的灵魂，早就杀进你的图书馆。漫步于深渊，心志从未受其侵蚀，摘下狼骑士头盔就是施舍的英雄，也没有任何同伴或敌人，能目睹那副凶兽的脸孔后活着离开……”

“别再用两个死人浪费孤的时间。”

“那就行行好，看在拉美西斯份上，拉我一把如何？”

白龙木然注目他半息，垂下脑袋，任他展开双臂抱住自己的长颈。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”贴上他人类般光滑柔嫩的龙皮，他一只手套不翼而飞，袒露出布满蛇鳞的指爪，显然是先代太阳王与吉尔伽美什公爵多年来不名誉的尝试的后果。

“火要熄灭了，深海的时代将要临降。你不会让我们失望吧？”

* * *

**被遗忘的王朝**

* * *

> 无鳞之龙的灵魂
> 
> 在公爵的图书馆第二次击杀吉尔伽美什入手，可在天文台与万能的人偶交换奇迹：阳光奔流
> 
> 无论诞生也好杀害也好■■也好推翻重来也好与深渊交谈也好把那帮杂种全数除掉也好都无从觅回的故人灵魂。
> 
> 绿眼睛。金眼睛。白皮肤。棕皮肤。眼泪。微笑。最热的火。最冰冷的黄土。

> 狼骑士的灵魂
> 
> 可在天文台与万能的人偶交换奇迹：雷枪或枪：弑神之枪
> 
> 昔日的王下骑士之一，“深渊漫步者”迦尔纳从未受污染的灵魂。
> 
> 据说他用非人之物的血泪清洗他的武器与心。

修女B接过足有她大半个人高的神弓，细细端详，下了个悲戚的判断：“是阿周那卿的甘迪梵无疑。他最后怎么会留在公爵的图书馆？”

余烬的同行者问道：“立香在那里独自讨伐了他们。难道鹰骑士还为王室服务了一段时间？”

“他是殿下的教头和家庭教师。”修女抱着弓，朝他们拜了一拜，步履不停，引他们往王城深处走去，“我明白了。白龙和罪人已除，还请两位稍为盘桓，接受亚诺尔隆德的感激之情。

殿下正在王座厅迎候两位。他自幼体弱多病，未能远行，还请见谅。”

“有劳了。”

她没有戴头巾，任由紫发上的缎带飘摇闪烁。三人行过之处，分列走廊两侧的暗月之剑们锵一声垂落斧枪长戟，锋刃交击朝他们致敬。

时间也格外眷顾亚诺尔隆德，经历千年兴亡、余火由盛转衰，藤丸满目所见的景象，恢宏富丽不减当年。

他钦佩地感叹：“太阳王室不愧是抵御深渊的最后壁垒。”

迦尔纳冷眼旁观修女B将他们送进大门之后，款款离开，才反驳说：“那是幻象。可能就是这位世界蛇之女的手笔。”

“黑教会！？深渊和太阳势不两立，怎么会在这里……”

“太阳已然不在。”

他及时噤声，同伴的蓝眼睛流露出一丝静谧的痛苦。

“做好准备。王座厅蛰伏着的某物，想必不是善与之辈。”

“你对这里真熟悉。”

“过奖了。毕竟每个武人都心怀造访亚诺尔隆德的梦想。”

“初次见面，迦勒底选出的余烬。

以及你希望余如何称呼你呢？迦尔纳啊，当初对白龙挑起反旗，出走的狼骑士，余之王弟。忠义真是难以两全。”

“他已经死了。今日我只是一介深渊的监视者，只为扫除亚诺尔隆德的污秽而来。”

“真的吗？这是你真心的想法？”幽暗太阳放声嘲笑，“白龙已死；你挚爱的仇敌坚信你一直活着，发誓要杀了你第三次，不惜抗拒王命，远赴他乡，于是我们都知晓他的归宿了。还有谁能阻止你荣归故里，继续为余效命？”

他高踞玉座，甘迪梵斜卧于膝，王袍下无遮无掩，袒露出一丛蠕动着的青绿蛇尾。

“你不是拉美西斯。”

“余当然是。集合白龙、迦勒底、深渊的智慧，余是他们所能创造的最完美的存在。

回家吧，你是我们兄妹中最年轻的太阳。为余而战，让余烬接受王下骑士的试炼。”

王座厅地板光可鉴人，映出成双人影。迦尔纳无言背过身来，起出背上屠龙弑神的长枪。藤丸期艾着拔剑。

往昔的“奥兹曼迪亚斯”，举止幽暗缥缈如女神一般，如今他却光彩熠熠，是回忆的荣华之火而非幻象之光，将王座厅彻底点亮。

“吾友藤丸立香，努力活下去吧。”

* * *


	25. Rota Fortunae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Adiptagara第九节的if向，变成女孩子的周那答应把处女给哥哥的展开  
＊纯BG向R18，后天性女体化（女身男心）+有兄弟（妹）乱伦暗示注意  
＊阿周那的女名用的是维阇娜帕Vijayampal。标题Rota Fortunae是随便找的，意为命运之轮，在中世纪文学中也有时势无常祸福相伏之意

“撒娇耍赖也请适可而止。”

女骑士面对把她逼到墙角的旅伴，毫不动摇地重申。

“阿周那，至少让我吻你一下。”

“我说过了在外头叫我维阇娜帕。”

迦尔纳却没那么好蒙混过去，今晚注定会很难熬。“女人的名字，女人的肉体，所装饰的都是同一个不变的灵魂。我只想吻阿周那。”

她露出最动人的假笑：“那就让我们躺下，以同僚之谊，相安无事度过这一晚。”

“我不记得哪次我们能衣衫整齐睡在一起。我也接近八个月没见过你了。”

“…………”

老实说她不想节外生枝。但在这里和迦尔纳大打出手，显然会引发更大的骚动。

“仅此一次，下不为……呀！”

迦尔纳揽过她的腰把她整个人提了起来，钳住她下巴，近乎要烙上她的脸一般，胡乱咬着她嘴唇。往时他们身量相仿，阿周那又老是回避迦尔纳的目光，自然无从发现他能如此……莽撞。

她嗅着他直扑到自己颈边的灼热气息，浑身发软，两腿不住打颤。牙齿咬开嘴唇，吮吸发麻的舌头，她头脑如沸，陷入飘飘然的恍惚之中，直到迦尔纳含着她小巧的耳廓，往她耳道深处含混而坚定地命令道：“更多。”

她吃了一惊，仍然一把按住他，制止他往她裙下探去的动作：“我自己来脱。你只会帮倒忙。”

她撩起酒馆侍女的长裙，在背后摸索各种带扣时，便开始后悔自己的选址品味：这里称得上干净，但壁板和门窗都太薄了，不提楼下醉汉的吵闹，左邻右舍只要咳嗽一声，或者翻身的响动稍大一些，他们都能听得一清二楚。孤男寡女共处一室，又租下这种一晚收二十个银币的房间，显然不能指望它能发挥别的用途。

迦尔纳直言不讳，道破她计划中最大的纰漏：“这里太容易走漏风声了。我们还是尽快歇下，明天一早动身回本营商量大事吧。”

话是此说……她暗自腹诽，松开蜂骑士的胸甲，抽出裹胸布，把乳房解放出来。当初他把半推半就的迦尔纳拉上床，回想起来已经足够尴尬，没想到化为女身之后还得噩梦重演。

她坐到男伴两腿间，正想一并褪掉裙子，迦尔纳却从腋下架住她，把裙裾轻轻放了下去：“够了。”

她低头看着男人的手潜入裙底，在蓝衣起伏的线条下用掌心托起她乳根，胸部饱满的轮廓顿时透过薄衫，分毫毕现凸显出来。迦尔纳罕见地犹豫不决，像买到了一把重心太低的武器，正困惑于它本来的形制和规格。

这个角度她看不见他的脸，读不出他的思量。她等得有些不耐烦了，正准备一把甩开他，那只手攥住她左乳，两指指尖拧紧她乳尖揉弄起来。

起初只是有一点冷，痒，麻，疼。她在他臂弯里扭着腰轻笑，嘲弄他有多笨拙，迦尔纳用指甲掐进她的乳头，简洁地回复：“但那里勃起了。”

……什么意思？现在的她可是个彻头彻尾的女人。她脸上泛白又转红，眼角余光瞥见被冷落的右乳同样涨得发硬，不甘寂寞地摩擦着粗糙衣料。

这个陌生的器官背叛了她。她的本能警钟大作，被迦尔纳猛地箍住腰，无处可逃，只能瘫到他胸前任他摆布，想念着他苍白不似能点燃这种热度的皮肤。

“你目前的身体，该不会是处女吧？”

“……你又想出了折腾我的新伎俩？”

“你太生分了。我们分别以来，你身上发生的每处变化，”迦尔纳将裙子卷到她锁骨处，并指为刀，从埋在双丘间的心房直划到秀美的小腹，一股热流也由此涌向她脐下，“我都有义务深入了解一下。”

放在从前，阿周那早该飞起一脚踹上他的小腿肚，或者直接掰折这只胡来的手趁机脱身。维阇娜帕曾是王之刃，曾是一柄最隐秘最柔软的剑，如今却为迦尔纳所用，全然脱离“他”的掌控。这崭新肉身已融化成一汪邪恶的泥潭，渐渐浸润、淹没他的灵魂。

她满怀轻蔑、不安以及几丝期待，确信迦尔纳接下来总不可能再吓到自己，他却把她抱到床边，絮絮不休吻着她，从嘴唇到脸颊一路往下，浅浅咬过她的喉管。

裙子重又滑了下去。她伏在枕边，轻薄衣衫勾勒出少女苦闷的轮廓，冷眼瞧着迦尔纳也爬上床，跪在她自然分开的两腿间，却没有下一步动作。

“还习惯吗？”

习惯？习惯以女子之身生活行动吗？她不能拉开爱弓，因此有些惋惜，此外解手的时候反而轻松了不少。除了这些琐事，她自觉并无大碍。

她乘着体内余热半支起身，撑着脑袋：“我建议你有话直说。”

她整个人都被罩进了迦尔纳的影子里，他冷峻的美貌，从未像现在一样放射出致死的威慑力：“你有想过，白龙的魔法会赋予你全套完整的女性器官吗？”

“……所以你没兴趣了？”

“我没所谓。”迦尔纳抓了抓头发，难得长叹一口气，另一只手滑向她股间迥然不同的凹陷幽谷，压在她皮裤上，“要确认清楚的明明是你自己。

你该知道，明天我们一旦动身启程，就断无回头之路了。阿周那，你能把你的未来交给我全心看护吗？”

“你才说过这里不适合谈正事。为什么突然准备与我私定终身了？”

“一旦事成，我不介意在亚诺尔隆德或者卡利姆的圣堂里重复我们的约定，无论它说出口时有多荒唐无稽。但今晚我必须听到你的答案。

太阳升起之后，我兴许便没有拥抱你的机会了。”

迦尔纳眉目平静，她留意到他半滴汗也不曾淌下（阿周那只在床上见过他流汗）。除了声言要吻她那回，他克制得一如刚刚踏进这间陋室。男人性命受到威胁时，往往会激发出强大的生殖欲望，迦尔纳的固执底下却藏着别的使命。

“我们都向亚诺尔隆德发过誓，不娶妻，不生子，不争爵位，但青春与荣耀将与我们永生相随。你莫非想用你的蠢话取代王下骑士的誓言吗？”

“隔墙有耳，明天回去再说吧。”

“你不妨换一种方式告诉我。”

她起了玩心，一个打挺坐起身，腰肢贴住那只楞楞压着她耻骨的手游上来，恰好把他的手臂裹到自己双乳之间。她软绵绵的，几近骑在他臂上，倚靠他强有力的握持托举，才不至于就此融化；另一面她也炫耀着舞者的技巧，用脸、颈、肩、胸、腰、腹、腿，一段段凹凸有致柔若无骨的肉厮蹭他的肘窝、手腕、掌心、指尖，觑着他细微的表情波动。迦尔纳的皮肤生得比亚斯特拉人还要苍白，最难掩饰上涌的血气。

“你似乎学得不错。”

“那个老师又是谁？你么？”她轻轻捏了一把他上臂，如果不是他披着那身被诅咒的黑甲，她真想飞快咬那里一口。“随你如何胡思乱想吧。”

她确实消磨过不少愉快的时光，只要她能把阿周那这个名字从身上血淋淋地撕下来。“阿周那”当然不能以建立情报据点的名义梳起长发换上裙子，跑到十字路口的货栈里当倒酒上菜的女侍，她却会踩着吱吱作响的楼梯，溜进素不相识的男人的房间，盼望他尽快插入她。

亚诺尔隆德的刺客一丝不挂骑在暗杀目标腰上，用卡利姆匕首慢慢割开他的喉咙，那种鲜血四溅的夸张画面应该很受野史作家的欢迎，其实她更喜欢用毒，用魔法，用枕头和被单，用楼梯和窗户杀人。更多时候她乔装成一个无关轻重的女孩出现在现场，监视着她收买的蠢货砍掉该落地的脑袋，再被拖出去乱刀剁死。

他人的轻视，便是她最锋利的武器……她耸起胯，夹紧腿根，迎合着男人拉下她皮裤、扯开内衣插进去拨弄着的手指。可能是这副身体初经人事的缘故，她只湿了一点点，娇嫩唇片依旧紧闭着，勉强纳入两个指节便一味瑟缩起来，水泼不进。就连迦尔纳都不禁用另一只手拍拍她脑袋：“你的肌肉太紧张了。”

她不服气地抬了抬腰，模仿之前润滑放松后穴的动作尝试坐下去，立刻悻悻退出来：“还没好吗？”

他干脆把她搂过来，那只空着的手沿着她的尾骨往上梳去，抚摸着光裸带汗的背脊：“看来我们都不太了解女人。

我有个帮你找回兴致的想法。你既然是白教骑士，想必知道那个把火焰纳入体内，提升自身潜能、也就是变相放大认知敏感度的咒术吧？”

“……哎，等一下……”

她快坐不稳了，伏在迦尔纳肩头瑟瑟发抖，终于在他伸进第三根手指、指腹抵住阴道上方那块粗糙肉壁搅动时腻声叫了出来。她股间传来暧昧凉意，充血翕张的花唇贴着深深没入的指根，涌出股股清亮爱液，淌得他满手都是。

内衣想必已经毁了，她努力不去考虑能留出多少时间整理衣着。迦尔纳偏偏只管煽风点火，她逼近雌性高潮、一心想摩擦着任何玩具泄出来，他却霍然抽身，用她的裙子把手指慢慢揩干净了。指尖勾连过恋恋不舍吮吸着的层层肉褶，她不由得低哼一声。

“我记得你想尽快完事。”

她僵在原地，焦躁之极，开始思索是咬舌自尽还是杀了他更省事。

“……所以你准备盖上被子和我聊天？”

“你成了女人之后便麻烦不断。”

她还想反驳，被迦尔纳一把拉了下来，鼻尖近乎碰上他耸立的性器。

不得不说，如果“他”还是个男人，就不至于会含得下巴发酸。今晚的维阇娜帕高五尺多一指，坐在迦尔纳大腿上时才能与他平视，此外她的胸部和双腿布满了无用的脂肪，全无防备暴露在迦尔纳的视线中，这才让她浑身燥热无法忍受。

但是他太瘦了，平时摸起来就是一层皮肤罩着一袋骨头，往往把阿周那压出满身淤青。她把他的脑袋抱到胸前，别开他垂落的白发，拇指指肚从他的眉心往眉梢捺去，顺势轻挠着他泛红的耳轮。他总算不会硌着她了，她心中滋长出想要呵护他的奇妙温情。

他给出了最直观的反应：“让我进去。”她搂紧他的脖颈，默默抬起臀。

他把她的下衣拉到膝盖，扶住阴茎在半合着的唇片处浅浅描画几经试探，才借助她新分泌的浆汁纵身顶入。

……还是太紧了，少女第一次被插入的甬道，比初夜时的他更窄。而且因为男女性器官存在显著的差异，感觉迦尔纳的阴茎又长粗了一圈，她体内涓涓滴滴，沁出难耐的涨疼。

她咬着嘴唇，凭武人锻炼出的意志硬生生坐下去，大腿腿根微微痉挛，沾上了一丝细细的湿痕。

她最意乱情迷时，也不会分辨出错的血味。

他们中途休息喝了点淡酒，润润嘴唇和喉咙，又干了一轮。她跪在床头，任由他从背后再次刺穿她，拍打得她屁股通红。昨天的阿周那一定无法想象这幕奇景，但迦尔纳紧逼着她的高潮、再次射进她痉挛抽缩的阴道里时实在舒服极了。

后半夜她全在洗那条湿漉漉的裙子，天才破晓便被迦尔纳拽起床，半梦半醒结账牵马。一楼只坐着两三个旅客，可惜有心人都能从她走路的姿势看出，她被男伴开了苞。

“不用了。”迦尔纳一口回绝想端上早餐的老板娘，把一个金币丢到柜台上，“我和我妻子马上就走。感谢您对她的照顾。”

他入戏真快。他们同乘一马，飞越密林与狭路，平安抵达大营时她仍有些迷迷糊糊的。叛军接获了狼骑士将带回一名内应的口信，都拥出来看热闹，她一眼望去，人群里大半是亚斯特拉的脸孔。

西格鲁德说出他们的疑虑：“没见过的生脸孔。这女孩是谁？”

“我的未婚妻，一只被我掐掉尾刺的黄蜂。”

她盯住阿周那亲自任命的骑士团副手，替迦尔纳解释道：“卡塔利纳人维阇娜帕，如您所知，被王上赐予了黄蜂戒指。请问您如何称呼？”

“我不知道该先质疑哪个事实：你竟然爱上了一名女刺客，还是阿周那卿没有对你发难？”

“阿周那不会构成大碍，你们完全可以信任维阇娜帕。”迦尔纳不容置疑地反驳，“我们一直是一对，就像你和布伦希尔德一样。”

他成功吓退了异议者，狼骑士因恋情败露、不得不乘夜私奔的谣言也不胫而走，反倒为他增添了几分亲切感。她歪在一堆箱笼上揉着小腿：“编得不错，看不出你也有当间谍的天赋。”

“那不是谎言。”她突然不敢回望他的眼眸，“而且你得以女子之身在这里再待上一段时间。”

问题是要多久？一个晚上，两星期，九十天，还是整整十个月？迦尔纳出示了那封包括他自己和布伦希尔德在内、四位王下骑士全体落款盖章的讨伐檄文，叛军士气更盛，她扮演温顺的人质与新娘，每天的工作便是等他回来，和他一起用餐，心照不宣躺到同一张床上。

“恭喜您，小姐。”那个流浪圣女把过她脉搏，取了她小指上的血，然后带来她最不乐意听到的噩耗，“您怀孕了。”

她脸色铁青，手脚冰凉，初尝禁果、又不知道如何善后的女人都会作出这种反应。

当晚迦尔纳吃着煎鸡蛋评论：“把孩子生下来吧。

我记得白教教义禁止堕胎。如果你想贸然变回男人，那个正在成型的胎儿，可能会产生严重的后果。”

什么变故都影响不了他的好胃口。半熟蛋黄滋滋作响流淌开来，她瞪着他舀起这熔岩颜色的蛋液，吹也不吹送进嘴里：“看来你已经准备好当父亲了。我可不想在白龙的地牢里生下叛徒之子。”

“白龙不会苛待你。何况我的胜算比他大。”亚诺尔隆德的城门一重重打开，像钢刀切进黄油。先王创造了一群能攻陷世界上任何城市的战士，又是否设想过，有朝一日他们将调转马头侵略他的王国？

“难道你觉得龙比深渊容易应付吗？”

“龙会把我烧成灰烬和骨屑。深渊却会在我最难设防的夜晚亮出她的獠牙。”

我就是白龙折断的獠牙，她抱着小腹郁郁地想，那柄锈死在鞘中的利剑。

“下到深渊，向先王寻求你应得的慈悲吧。”

结果他直到吉尔伽美什死后，才找到了指责旧友的机会。如他所料，他们在奥兹曼迪亚斯下葬的礼拜堂迎来最后一战，由始至终只用雷枪与晶刃交谈。

公爵同样独自赴会，以人形迎战，不屑于向他展现龙族的真容，但一切秘密都将被阳光揭露。

狼骑士踏住金枪，用龙肋处最柔软的无鳞皮肤拭净了枪上血污。他站在吉尔伽美什第五节脊骨上，便能伸手摸到圣堂穹顶。最后的真龙终究死于亚诺尔隆德之手，死时却并不孤独。祂的遗骸如山倾倒，正好枕在了太阳王的空棺上。

他一直该死，早在他离间王的骑士之时，早在他向深渊屈服之时，早在他勾结白教高层、从卡利姆带走阿周那之时，早在奥兹曼迪亚斯赠予他灵魂、把他塑造成必有一死的脆弱造物之时。公爵的图书馆必须被夷为平地，至于与王室世系相关的真相是否会就此湮灭，迦尔纳不但毫无探究的兴趣，还要加派人手，扑杀每一个间谍和窃贼。

他尽量不损伤到龙皮，空手剖出了白龙的灵魂，这也不是他第一次干起刽子手和掘墓人的营生。银色灵魂有人头大小，深渊污染尚不严重，透过他的手掌微微颤动着，像一颗真正的心脏，一颗邪恶的天体。他刨过上百头龙，深知祂们的坚鳞硬皮底下只裹着一汪血水，不存在任何骨骼和内脏。吉尔伽美什已死，那帮阿特拉斯的魔法师无从探究龙族不朽的秘密。

他用力捻碎这块人造结晶，细灰闪烁着微光漏出他指缝，注入礼拜堂大门的钥匙孔。最贪婪的魔法或刀剑，也不能打破灵魂铸就的誓言。

现任太阳王安然无恙，幽居在地下灵庙。迦尔纳有意把叛乱压制在亚诺尔隆德周边，吉尔伽美什也如他所请，把“奥兹曼迪亚斯”安置到王城另一侧，远离战场。胜者理应揽下所有美誉与筹码，那旁观过挚友反目、兄弟相残的太阳，照进崩塌的花窗，他被晒得暖烘烘的，不禁坐在大门台阶下打了个盹。

迦尔纳并无多少感慨，他一放开爱枪，反而有深沉倦意涌上来。阿周那老是拒绝他过夜的请求；深渊往往在至暗时刻来袭，降落在家家户户屋顶上，散布疯狂与死亡。他有多少年没有合上眼睛，好好睡上一觉了？

动笔比动刀还累。西格鲁德与布伦希尔德夫妇准备放弃他们所有的特权，返回亚斯特拉度过余生，同时意味着王下骑士将罕见地空出一个名额。他们珍惜爱情胜过名誉和誓言，但迦尔纳打算恪尽职责，继续侍奉太阳王家。因为阿周那想必也会留在这里，无论是出于忠诚还是自尊心。

除了亚诺尔隆德，他们已无家可归。他将坐在吉尔伽美什的椅子上，把纷至沓来的请愿文件理到一旁，再抽出一张簇新信纸，代表那个即将到来的孩子，向卡利姆教会提出王权宣称。他们不得不从，他也是时候拨乱反正，清理公爵残余的支持者了。

公爵只爱用红墨水，刺目如鲜血在纸面上洇开，颜色经久不褪。谬误的血脉，究竟需要多少代人的时间才能稀释其罪孽？

等他醒过来再考虑吧。他在黑甜的梦中，隐约听见有人冲过谒见之间，脚步声沿旋梯而下，闯进长长的走廊，霍然停了下来。睡和死只有一壁之隔，维阇娜帕——阿周那弯腰探过他鼻息，知道胜负已定，坐到他身旁把斗篷抖开，盖在两个人身上。

她抱住他手臂依偎着他，目送日影西沉。卡萨斯人相信，每天太阳落下之后都会死去一次，他的棺柩将停在带翼方舟上，渡过深渊之河，再在清晨蜕皮重生。

深渊还会试图诱惑太阳吗，鼓动她们濡湿的翅膀掠过船舷，朝奥兹曼迪亚斯的金面具低语“万物皆有定时，就连你的王国也无法永垂不朽”？

尚且明亮、尚且年轻的星辰，请保佑他们再做个好梦吧。

Fin.


	26. 死后之恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝恶魂重制上PS5撒土之作  
太阳王奥兹曼迪亚斯和还没成为深渊漫步者的王下骑士迦尔纳扯家常扯出来的一系列黑幕×

“我们的身体，不过是块腐肉，终归尘土。凡世上的旅居，也只是前往不朽路途路途上的一次短暂停留。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯隔窗听着那位神父领孤儿们做晨课，有些好笑地点评：“余还以为，你是全亚诺尔隆德最不待见神学家的人。”

太阳王安详沉浸在讲经声之中，宛然还是那个拉过玉藻的手，把她交给索尔隆德使者，嘱咐她为自己加冕的男人。

“我不会凭一己私见干预别人的未来。而且谁能夸口，比你更敌视白教信徒呢？”

“大多数人都是为了面包与马戏活着。既然余的臣民能从盲圣女的歌谣里得到消遣，那就再好不过了，至少这娱乐不那么危险，不那么邪恶。

但明智的君王，不应该纵容主教和修女骑到他头上，遑论被圣礼的说辞迷惑。畏惧死亡，追求冥福，明明都是懦夫的行径。”

他不忘自嘲：“身为一个膝下空虚、‘头生子’被兄弟误杀的鳏夫，余似乎应该谦卑一些。好了，你特地避开吉尔伽美什的耳目，特地邀请余到这家济贫院来是有何事？”

“陛下已注意到了，这里收留的都是卡萨斯人的孩子。”

“余猜你想说的是余的亲军的遗孤。白教的伪善仪式，正适合洗清卡萨斯的血污。那支军队从未与你共事。辛苦你收殓他们后事了。”

他的笑容里藏着太多未说出口的顾虑。迦尔纳还是有话直说：“所以为什么要把他们和银骑士分开？”

“无谓的杀戮会弄脏你的手。”

“我竟看不出，猎龙和杀人有道德优劣之分。”

“但人有高低贵贱。卡萨斯的作风再卑劣，也不至于要指使银骑士入侵他们的祖国。”他们沿着小道走到花圃边，奥兹曼迪亚斯带着由衷的自豪之情，回视夕阳下的他：“你想必记得，余想创立一支跟你一样白璧无瑕的骑士团的初衷。”

“不一样。亚诺尔隆德才是我现在的故乡。”

“那你能全心为亚诺尔隆德而战吧？把诸国踩到脚下，蔑视公义，罔顾人伦，只忠于余随心所欲的念头。”

“只要你御意允准。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯被他盯得噗哧一笑：“你总是开不起玩笑。余既赢得你的信任，一手将你教育成罗德兰最伟大的骑士，就绝没有践踏你我心血的道理。”

“余只担心，”今天他搭上迦尔纳的肩膀的手有千钧之力，“你的忠诚是把双刃剑，余的后继者是否会过于孱弱而轻信，以致他们无法忍受你。”

“那就活下去，看着我前往原初火炉。炉心填进一个强大的灵魂就足够了。”

“不行。”主君破天荒地回绝他，“你野心不足。余要你一命又有何用？

余第一次背井离乡、往北方寻觅真正的古龙时，年纪比当初的你还小。自那个吐气成霜的夜晚起，余便清楚自己是个强欲之人，贪婪得攀摘星斗、把日月据为己有，傲慢得想要摧毁这个畏生惧死的旧日世界，愚蠢得拒绝悔罪与宽恕。因为余必将所有尚在人世的仇敌打下深渊。”

那古龙院呢？迦尔纳自认熟悉龙胜过了解人心，就他知道的当年的风言风语，实在很难判断，太阳王和那位林德的圣徒，究竟谁被伤害得更深一些：若不是那场致命的离别，奥兹曼迪亚斯断下不了决心，从卡萨斯迁都，在地上建立一个崭新的永恒之国。幸好古龙院偏居一隅，不足为惧，也毫无烦扰奥兹曼迪亚斯的兴趣。

“那个牧师至少说对了一句话。肉体终会消逝，灵魂却能永垂不朽。余的王国不需要衰老的暴君，但余可以献上灵魂，为亚诺尔隆德的基业砌上最初的磐石，与太阳同化，去证明余死后目光仍能俯瞰每一寸土地。”

频繁无益地回顾往事，就像一种逼近他心头的灭亡的征兆……小隆德圣堂的拱心石终于被决堤的洪水冲垮，轰然坍塌。狼骑士往后跃开一步，枪尖挑飞磨盘大的碎石。它当即被黑火之鞭当空炸成粉屑，兜头盖脸朝他洒来。迦尔纳步履不停，一头撞进这凄冷的地狱之雨，金枪扎透咒术师的胸膛。

苏醒的夜河不复平静，隆隆撞碎每扇花窗涌将进来。漆黑河水已淹到他小腿高度，好几粒被黑火附魔的碎石嵌进他脸皮，火烧的痛中掺进血流的凉意。他手腕微微一转，收回爱枪，准备搜索残敌，那深渊的奴隶拼尽最后一口气，抱住他脚跟，用垂死的嘴唇喃喃：“求你……”

人之将死，都会丑态毕露，难怪奥兹曼迪亚斯宁愿登上柴堆独自升天。他一脚踹开他，指尖捻出一束电柱：“既然不想死，就不要杀人。”

弧光一闪，照亮敌人僵硬的狞笑。迦尔纳来不及后怕，直觉已先于身体行动。雷枪搠穿这具尸体，穿胸而过，攻势不衰，掀翻圣堂深处的讲台。

“出来。”

他跳到被激流冲倒、垒成一堆的长椅上。原先所在之地借着河水掩护，闪出一道白教光环，正欲锁住他的双脚把他往水心拖去。

藏匿的主教高举双手，从讲坛后现身：“恕我冒犯，亚诺尔隆德的弟兄。如您所见，一群堕落的灵魂攻陷了我服务的教区，我不得不提防所有陌生人。狼骑士的援军已经抵达城外了么？”

他长着一张黑发黑眼的东国脸孔，深红法衣被浇得透湿，嗓音醇厚，不难想象这座圣堂往日门庭若市的盛况。另外一条订下白教誓约、信仰深厚的深渊之蛇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊迦和拉二其实是接着正文第二十一节那场回忆聊下去的  
adiptagara拉二的设定其实接近理想的威权统治者的影响所以可能比较偏离FGO原设？其实当成守序善良版难敌来写的我  
闲话：关于誓约问题，魂世界的誓约就类似一般奇幻作品里的宗教，只可与唯一宗教或者存在缔结誓约然后享受它的庇护并为它提供服务，如果要改立门庭则只能先背教才重新订新的誓约  
太阳王拉二的誓约一直是古龙之道（和闪订下的），周的是先白教（王下骑士弓周时期）再古龙之道（薪王狂周时期）  
所以太阳骑士誓约是谁创立的应该很明显了  
闲话之二：这里露脸的主教（三AE之拉斯普京/麻婆）就是Adiptagara正文第18节里和周交流过的（冷冽谷）伊鲁席尔的主教K，以及外传中赶到暗月圣堂给黑暗之王咕哒♀举行婚礼的言峰教宗


End file.
